Promises Unbroken
by I.Love.Hockey
Summary: She was sick of having her promises broken and he was broken inside. She has a past that nobody really truly knows about, not even her vampires knew.Follow Bella and Paul through the hardships of having a relationship between a wolf and a human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloo! I'm Lucy &this is my new story.. so if you like review. I'd love to hear all of your criticism and love. This just kind of came to me randomly. The characters won't really be like SM makes them. Oh and I also just want to say that Bella doesn't' know the Cullen's were vamps. So happy reading!**

**-Lucy.**

_The __day __you __left __me__  
><em>_there __was __a __feeling __I __have __never __shown__  
><em>_The __day __you __told __me__  
><em>_there __were __the __words __that __I __have __never __known__  
><em>_And __now __it's __over__  
><em>_So __what's __left __that __I __should __ever __feel__  
><em>_cause __since __the __day __you __left __me __I __have __been __so __alone_

_And __now __we're __left __with __broken __promises__  
><em>_my __heart __can't __take __no __more__  
><em>_and __now __we're __left __with __broken __promises__  
><em>_my __mind __has __had __enough_

**Broken****Promises**

Promises. Apparently everyone has a different definition of one. To me a promise is not supposed to be broken. They are to be kept safe. I have yet to find a god damn person who'll keep a promise. It's bullshit. It's simple. If you tell me you're going to be there for me forever, then fucking do it! Don't just leave me in the middle of the damn woods scared half to death. If you promise to be my best friend, don't just stop talking to me randomly! Like what the fucking hell. I'm done. I'm so going to kick his ass.

"Dad! I'm going to La Push!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I ripped open the door of my truck, shoved the key into the ignition, and drove like a bat out of hell to Jakes house.

I pulled up to the familiar little red house. I took the key out and ran up Jake's front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello Bella. Jakes not here right now," Billy said as he opened the door.

"Yeah. I figured as much. Can you tell me where he is?" I said with an eye roll.

"Uh, I.. I mean, I don-"

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Jacob said as he stepped out of the woods with four other guys that look exactly alike.

"You fucking asshole! You have NO right to call me Bells! YOU are the one that left ME hanging when you promised you'd be there forever!" I screamed while holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What happened to forever, Jake?" I whispered quietly.

"Bells, I… you shouldn't be here," he said just as quietly.

"I am not fucking leaving until I get some answers." I seethed.

"Why don't you leave, you're obviously not wanted here," spat one of the guys. And holy fucking shit he was gorgeous. His eyes were the deepest shade of black. He was beautiful.

"Awww fuck, Paul. Really? Her?" Jacob said.

"What the fuck just happened.

"Leave Bella." Spat Paul, shaking like he was going to have a seizure.

"No. Not until I get answers." I spat right back. I immediately felt bad. I felt like I should never yell at him. It pulls at my heart when I do.

"Bella I can't." Jake said looking like he was going to cry.

"Fuck that. Tell me because I'm not leaving." I screamed at him.

And that's when the weirdest fucking thing I have every seen happened. Paul just burst into a huge fucking silver wolf.

"What the fuck is going on?" I questioned. I wasn't scared of him. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Shit. Take her to Emily's." The biggest one said.

"Come on Bells, lets go." Another boy said.

"Sure, sure. Only if you tell me what's going on." I said back, with a smirk.

"We will. When we get to Emily's." he smiled.

"Fine. Tell me your name." I demanded.

"I'm Embry, how can you not remember?" he asked as I thought back to one of the many afternoons I spent in Jakes garage with his friends.

"Oh yeah! What a surprise." I said with a laugh.

"You gonna drive, or should I?" he asked as we neared my truck.

"Eh, you can drive." I said sliding into the truck.

We pulled into a drive way that had a little cozy cottage that I assumed was Emilys.

"Em, we're here!" Embry bellowed into the house.

I timidly walked in behind him and smiled at Emily I think I almost gasped as I looked at her face. She had three long scars running down the side of her face. Don't get me wrong, she was still beautiful, but it looked horrific. "Hi! I'm Bella. I'm not really sure what I'm doing here." I said as I introduced myself.

"Well who cares! It's nice to meet you Bella! Would you like a muffin?" she asked as she pulled out a tray of muffins from the stove.

"Sure. They smell delicious," I smiled and took one. As I bit into it I swore I almost moaned. It was so fucking good.

"Well, looks like the boys are back." Emily said looking out the back window.

As soon as she said that four boys walked in. One of them being Jacob, and one Paul. They were freakin' gorgeous. Like seriously sex on legs.

One of the boys, he seemed like the leader, walked up to Emily and kissed the scars on the side of her face, then her mouth.

"Well Bella, I'm Sam, this is Jared, and you already know the others." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Hi I guess." I mumbled.

"I guess we should probably tell you what's going on." He sighed, glaring at Paul.

Paul glared back then shifted his gaze to me and this face softened slightly, but was still in a menacing glare.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" I questioned him, glaring right back at him.

"Don't get me started." He growled out.

"Enough Paul!" Sam said with high authority in his voice. "Well Bella, you remember the legends of our tribe at all?"

"Uh yeah, I remember giant furry wolves protected your tribe, cold ones, which I assume are vampires, and something about finding a soulmate." I said listing off the things I remembered. Then a little bell went off in my head. "Holy crap! The Cullen's! They were vampires, weren't they!"

"Uh yeah, I thought you knew though?" Sam questioned.

"Nope. I just thought that they were different from other people." I said, slightly alarmed. "Now I'm disgusted. I can't believe I dated one of those. If knew I never would have even thought about it!" I yelled.

As I said that Pauls face softened to the point where he looked at me like he actually cared. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but what do you care?" I shot back.

"You have no idea." He whispered looking away.

"Okay, so Bella soulmates. It comes from our legend of imprinting. Its when a wolf looks into their soul mates eyes and suddenly it's like gravity shifted. It's them that's holding them down. Their the center of their world. Like love at first site, but stronger." Sam explained while looking at Emily with such love and devotion it made me want to cry.

"Oh, and why are you telling me this." I asked curiously, though I think I know why they were telling me.

"Paul imprinted on you, Bella." Sam said.

"No way… he doesn't even like me!" I yelled standing up from my chair.

"I never once said that Isabella!" Paul yelled standing up from his chair as well.

"You sure made it seem like it." I whispered.

"I don't baby, I really don't" he whispered, walking closer to me.

"How is this going to even work?" I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I seriously melted into his warmth.

"We get to know each other. I can be whatever you want. A best friend, a brother, a… lover." He whispered into my hair.

I smiled thinking of how much I already liked him. I was scared though, my last relationship didn't go to well. "Can we start of as friends? I think I need to just adjust to this." I whispered, holding him tighter.

"Yeah baby, yeah we can do that." He said, smiling into my hair.

**Ahhh!****How****did****you****like****it?****Review****review****reviewwww!****Let****me****know****if****you****like****it,****I****'****ll****try****to****update****as****much****as****I****can!**

**-Lucy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: i hope you like it! not that long, but hey quick update! (: that's always nice. lol. well enjoyyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. all belongs to SM. song rights to Adeleeeeeeee.**

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, _

_Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…_

**Someone like you**

Paul was running through my mind. He was like a song that you just can't get out of your head. He's always there. Maybe it was because I'm so sick of school and can't wait for graduation. Four weeks. I cannot wait to get out of this hell hole.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, looking at the time and I realized I had a message. Unknown number. Huh.

_Miss me? How's school? xoPaul_

I smiled. I missed him. I really did. I know we were only friends for right now, but actually loving him didn't seem hard to think of at all.

_Hell yeah I do! Schools school. It can't really get much worse that this. And hey, pay attention! (: xoxBella_

I laughed silently as I thought of him. He really did make me happy.

_Yeah well so should you! (: anyway, let me know when you're out of school. I'll come over. xoPaul._

_Will do xoxBella_

Great. Now I just couldn't wait until school got out and I was even more distracted. How am I possibly going to concentrate with him on my mind. I already couldn't stop thinking of his chiseled chest, rock hard abs that are just dying for me run my hands over. His eyes. Damn, those were another story. They were so incredibly beautiful that I swear I could get lost in them. Whenever he looked at me I melted under his gaze. I really have to stop thinking about this or I'll embarrass myself.

I sighed as the bell rang and walked to lunch. I quickly bought myself lunch and sat down in between Angela and Mike.

"Hey Ang! How are you?" I said smiling.

"Good Bella, and you?" Angela said in her naturally quiet voice.

"I'm great!" I said with probably the goofiest grin ever on my face.

"You seem really happy Bella. I'm glad. Hey, this Friday we should do something." Angela suggested.

"Yeah defenitley, let me check with Paul because there's this bonfire in La Push that I think you'd love to go to! I'm sure he'd be alright if you came along!" I said. I felt the need to invite her for some reason. I just feel like somethings going to happen. Something good.

"That sounds fun, let me know!" she said with a smile.

"Hey Bella can I ask you a question?" the ever annoying voice of Mike said.

"Sure."

"What are you doing tomorrow night? I figured now that you seem happier and all and Cullen is gone we could go out?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope.

I sighed, he never would give up would he? "No Mike I don't think so. I'm going to be busy."

"What? Who would you be busy with?" He asked, he was probably sure that I would say yes.

"You really don't need to know that, do you?" I snapped.

"Mike don't worry about it, it's probably no one. This _is _Bella we're talking about." Lauren said in her bitchy cold voice.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I replied calmly.

"You heard me, bitch." she spat back.

"Really? Why Lauren, tell me why you don't think I can't get anyone."

"You're plain, boring, you've looked like hell these past months, you wear ugly clothes, you have to boobs, your eyes look like dirt and your hair looks like shit." she said.

"Bull shit you bitch. At least I don't have fake boobs, nasty ass bleach blonde hair, and I don't dress like a fucking hooker working the corner!" I screamed in her face. She just looked at me like I grew another head. "You have NO clue what it's like just being dumped in the fucking woods by someone who promised they'd be there for you forever! You _don't have any __clue_ what it's like! It breaks your heart! You wouldn't know that because you're far to busy fucking everything that walks by you!"

"I don't know what your talking about." she spat.

"Oh, I know you do and I'm positive everyone in this whole school does too!" I screamed in her face. I've had enough. I had to get out of there before I blew a fucking casket.

I bolted out of the lunch room and went to my locker. When I got there I just sat down and cried. I didn't realize how long I had sat there until the bell rang, signalling that it was time for my next class.

I sighed, standing up and wiping the tears from my face. I wasn't going to let her do this to me. I don't deserve this kind of treatment from such a bitch.

I got my stuff and went to my next class. Spanish four. It's so ridiculously easy. I walked in and sat down next to Angela.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really hate Lauren." I sighed, looking at the clock. 2 hours and I'm out of here.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Angela agreed.

"It's about time someone put her in her place."

"Yeah, it's been long over due, trust me." Angela sighed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, boring, stupid, pointless… you get the point. Now I'm just sitting at home waiting for Paul to get here. He was the best part of my day, the best part of everyday. It was safe to say I was falling for him… falling hard.

Just then there was a knock at my door and I ran right to the door, surprisingly without tripping. As I opened the door I stared at Paul, taking in all his beauty, and damn he was beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous, you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you going to let me in?" he said with his signature smirk.

"Oh, sorry." I said with a blush.

He just laughed. And said, "I love it when I make you blush." Which only made me blush harder, and made him laugh harder.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny," I said.

"Hey now, I was just kidding, you know that, right?" he said with all seriousness.

"Yes Paul, I know. Now sit down. I know you're hungry." I said with a smile as I pushed him down into a chair.

"Yes ma'am!" He said eagerly.

I flitted around the room making him a plate of sandwiches because I knew that just one wasn't going to do it for him. I put the plate in front of him and to say he ate them like a wild animal would be an understatement. I swear to God that he at them in like three seconds.

"Thanks Bell, they were great!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Welcome Paulie!" I said with a laugh.

He growled, "Paulie, really?"

"Yup! Paulie you are!" I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"So…. What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." I said.

"T.V?"

"Sure" I said with a smile as I sat on the couch.

He sat next to me and pulled me into his side. And yeah I know we aren't dating or anything, but he was my imprint and I had to be close to him. I knew we wouldn't be just friends for long though.

"Ooh stop!" I said as I saw one of my favorite movies come on.

"Really Bell? I don't even understand half the crap they say on these things!" he whined.

"Nope, my house my rules and we're watching Pride and Prejudice." I said while hitting his chest lightly.

"Fine." He whined.

About half way through the movie Paul was already sleeping. He was snoring softly and had somehow managed to sprawl himself out on the couch with his head in my lap. I smiled softly and played with his hair. I loved his hair. It was so soft and it was the prettiest shade of black.

Just as the movie ended he started to stir. He sat up and looked at me with sleep filled eyes.

"Aww shit! I'm sorry Bell, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He apologized while still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"When will Charlie be home?" he questioned.

Just then I heard the cruiser pull up in the drive way. "Um, I guess now." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Bell wha-" he stopped looking at Paul, "whos this Bella?"

"Hi Dad, this is Paul. He's my friend from La Push." I said while smiling at Paul.

"Hmm, well hello Paul, will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked, while hanging his belt up on the rack.

Paul looked at me and I nodded, "If that's all right with you Chief." He said, giving my dad his most dazzling smile.

Dad just looked at Paul, then at me and grunted, mumbling something about taking a shower then watching the game.

"Well, that went well." I said.

"I guess. I've had worse." Paul shrugged.

I laughed. "Well, he certainly likes you way more than he ever liked Edward."

Paul growled. "Damn right he should."

I put my hand on Pauls arm, "Hey it's okay." I whispered to him.

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms, wrapping me in them tight. This was when I felt safest. I know my dads a cop and all, but with Paul I feel like he can shield me from anything. He was rock, my shield, my knight in shining armor.

"I love you, Paul." I whispered without thinking.

He tensed up, looking at me, then he relaxed, smiled and said, "I love you too Isabella. So much more than you could ever know."

"Does this mean we're more than just friends?" I laughed holding him tighter.

"Jeeze baby, you're not even going to let me ask?" He laughed.

"Sorry," I blushed.

He laughed looking me in the eye and saying, "Isabella Marie Swan will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I said while smashing my lips to his.

When I said I loved hugging Paul I didn't know what kissing him was going to be like and damn, it was the greatest thing every. It was a gentle slow kiss. I know now just how much I love this man. A lot of people would think we're rushing this. I mean, we've only knew each other for three days, but we've imprinted. We'll always be together and I know with Paul, there's nobody else that I would want.

Charlie grunted as he walked into the living room and me and Paul jumped apart, me blushing like mad.

"Um, I guess I'll just go start dinner." I said, rushing to the kitchen.

As I made dinner I heard the light, barley their conversation between Paul and Charlie. Of course, being males they talked about sports. I quite honestly never really took and interest in sports considering the fact that I never played them. I was far too klutzy for that.

"Dinners ready." I yelled into the living room and as soon as that was out of my mouth the guys had rushed into the kitchen.

Conversation over dinner was light, everyone was too busy eating food and really didn't want to talk .

"This is great Bell." Paul smiled at me in between bites.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

"So, you two dating I presume?" Charlie grunted out.

"Uh, yeah dad… we are." I said.

"So, Paul, you're from the Rez, right?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Call me Charlie. What grade you in?" He said.

"Thanks Charlie. I'm a senior this year." Paul replied.

"I woulda never guessed. All you boys at the Rez look like that?"

"Just a few of us." Paul laughed.

"Hmm. Well... nice to meet you Paul. Be careful kids, thanks for dinner Bells. I'm going to bed got to work early in the morning." He said, depositing his dish in the sink and walking up the stairs.

"Well, that went well." Paul said smiling and taking my hand, pulling me up from my chair and bringing me into the living room.

"It did." I said smiling back.

"Now…. Where were we before your dad interrupted us?" he asked.

"Right about here," I whispered as I kissed him.

This is right where I wanted to be. With Paul, because now, Paul was my home. He was my one and only. Forever and for always. A promise. One that will not be broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It seems like I haven't updated in forever! Even though it hasn't been that long. Ahh, I've become addicted to your guys reviews! Soooo keep 'em coming. I hate authors notes and all, so i'll try to keep them short and sweet. some of you have asked if leah will be in the story and i just want you to know that yes, she will. she will play a pretty big part in this story as well. This is a long one.(: enjoy!**_  
><em>

_In your old flip flops, In your worn out jeans,_

_In that little tank-top, you're still a beauty queen_

**Night to Remember**

"Hey Ang!" I yelled to her across the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Bella!" she waved, while walking over to me.

"You're coming tonight, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep! What time should I be at your house?" she asked.

"Hm… well the bonfire starts at 7 so how about 6:30ish? That should give us more than enough time to get to La Push."

"Sounds good! See ya then!" She said while walking back to her car.

I smiled while getting into my truck. Tonight I'd see Paul. To say I was excited would be a huge understatement. I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks, but in truth it's only been two days.

As I pulled up my drive way I saw Jakes Rabbit. I haven't talked to him since the day that Paul imprinted on me. I figured he just needed sometime to adjust, I mean it wasn't exactly a secret that he had feelings for me, but he was still a kid at hear, surely it was just a little crush, something he could get over?

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I said as I walked to his car.

"Hi Bella… I just wanted to talk." He said, looking at me.

"So, lets talk then." I said walking into the house.

"Bella… I don't want you to be with Paul." Jake admitted.

"I know Jake, but there is nothing you can do about it." I said flatly.

"C'mon Bells! You know I'm a better match for you. You know it!" he tried.

"No Jake, I'm not. If I were you would have imprinted on me, but you didn't." I said sternly, looking him straight in the eye.

"But Paul? Really Bella? You could do so much better!" he said. He was clearly shaking now.

"No Jake, I can't. Paul is perfect, and you would know that if you took the time to get to know him." I suggested.

"Bella Paul isn't who you should be with. You don't know what you're feeling! It's just the imprint. You know it!" he said, shaking harder now.

"I know what the imprint is like, I would have eventually found my way to him Jake. I know I would have. I love him Jake. He makes me feel safe and is the most amazing person I have ever met! So deal with it." I said, laying it all out there for him.

"Bull shit Bella! He's the biggest man whore around La Push and has the worst temper I have ever seen! He's got serious fucking issues too!" he all but screamed at me.

"If you're going to sit here and trash talk Paul, then leave and if you phase in my house I'll kill you." I said, turning away from him and walking up the stairs.

"You're making a mistake Bells." Jake said slamming the door on his way outside.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath. What happened to my Jake? My sun? He's so angry these days. I miss the old Jake, the one who was my best friend. Why can't he just be happy for me? I would be happy if he imprinted on someone. He'll get over it at some point I guess.

I looked at the clock; it was already 4:15. I better hurry and get ready if I want to make something to bring to the bonfire.

I got my shower things and headed to the shower. I took my time, loving the feeling of the hot water running over my shoulders and down my back. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and body wash and quickly washed. I shaved quickly, not really worrying to much about it considering I'll be wearing long clothes.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in my favorite worn-out tight fitting jeans that was paired with a long sleeve cream colored shirt and my black zip up hoodie. I let my hair air dry, leaving it in its natural curly waves. I applied as little makeup as possible. I hated putting to much one because then I looked like a fucking Barbie doll. I shuddered thinking back to the days that Alice used to play "Bella Barbie".

When I got down stairs I saw that it was already 5. Shit! I though. I quickly made a batch of cookies and put them in the oven. I sighed, looking at the clock. Angela should be here in about 15 minutes. What to do until then? Hmm…I picked up my old worn out copy of Wuthering Heights and read for a while.

Someone knocked on the door, so I stood up and walked to the door. "Hey Ang!" I smiled.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" she asked smiling as she walked into the door. She looked more excited than a kid in a candy store, jeeze.

"Sure, let me just grab the cookies I made." I said walking to the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven and put them in a container.

"Alright, lets go!" I smiled.

The ride to La Push was quite. It wasn't the awkward, uncomfortable kind that I loathed. It was nice just being able to sit here with Angela, not having to worry about anything.

When we got to first beach I immediately sought out Paul. My eyes scanning the crowd until I found him. When I looked at him, my heart rate picked up. He was just so fucking gorgeous.

"C'mon Ang, there's someone I want you to meet!" I smiled, grabbing her hand and practically running toward Paul.

"Paul, meet my best friend Angela! Angela meet my boyfriend Paul!" I said.

"Nice to meet you." Angela said quietly, going into her shy state.

"You too." Paul said, smiling brightly while grabbing me and hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Missed you," he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too," I said back.

He gently set me down on my feet and I introduced Angela to the rest of the guys, "Ang this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Sam and his fiancée Emily, Jake, and Embry."

As I said Embry's name and they locked eyes he wouldn't stop staring at her, and she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Did they just…" I looked at Paul.

"Yeah, they sure did." He said smiling.

"Oh my god I so knew it!" I said happily, bouncing up and down.

He just laughed at me and pulled me close to him. "I heard what happened with Jake. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it soon enough." I sighed.

"I just want you to know that I love you and nobody else, I know I'm not the greatest person. I was a man whore and I know it. But I want you to know I've changed. I know I'm not good enough for you. I have issue and I really want to tell them to you someday, but a day when it can be just you and me. I love you so much Bella, more than anything in the world, because you are my world baby. " He said, looking into my eyes.

"I know Paul. Trust me baby, I know, and you are good enough for me! Your more than good enough for me. You're incredible, I love you. " I said smiling up at him.

"Good," he said smiling right back and kissing me full on the lips. "Just so you know, I'm never that mushy," he said with a funny look on his face.

I just laughed and shook my head, "Good thing your man cards in my purse!" then I ran away from him, even though I knew he could catch up easily.

"Oh you're gonna get it Bell!" he shouted after me.

"Not a chance!" I laughed. I'm surprised I haven't tripped yet.

He caught me around the waist and swung me around while kissing me.

He growled, "You, little girl, are so going to get it," with an evil look on his face. Then he took off for the water.

I shrieked, "Paul it's freezing out there! No don't do it!"

He just shot me a wicked smile and dropped me into the water.

I came up sputtering, "You asswipe!" I glared at him while standing up. Damn it, it's fucking cold.

He just laughed and wrapped me in his arms. "Let's go get you new clothes."

I just glared, "Yeah and where we gonna get those?"

He shrugged, "I'll take you to my place to get some."

Eventually we walked up to a small house. It was cute, but it definitely needed some work.

"It's not much, but it's mine." He shrugged, opening the door.

As I stepped inside, I fell in love with it. It wasn't plain or boring like the Cullen's home had been. It was beautiful. It was small, but incredibly homey. It definitely had a masculine tone set to it, but had a tint of femine in it.

"I love it Paul!" I said happily.

"Well I'm glad, cause one day, it'll be yours," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

He started up the stairs and dragged me along with him. "Here," he said walking over to his dresser, "You can wear these, they don't really fit me that well anymore," he said handing me a pair of basketball shorts and hoodie.

"Thanks," I said going to the bathroom to change.

They were still huge on me. The basketball shorts were basically capris on me, and the hoodie was about 4 sizes to big, but it smelled like Paul, which made everything so much better.

He smiled as I walked out, "You look incredibly sexy in my clothes,"

"Get used to it!" I laughed.

"You're gonna kill me woman!" he groaned.

"Oh Paulie, you'll live!" I laughed looking for my shoes. Thank god he took them off me before he dropped me into the ocean, otherwise I'd have no shoes. I slipped on my uggs and grabbed his hand. I looked ridiculous, but I didn't care.

"Lets go back, I wanna talk to Ang!" I squealed, remembering the imprint between her and Em.

"Alright alright, let's go," he sighed.

When we got back to the beach I searched for Angela. She was over talking to Embry, they looked pretty deep into their conversation, so I let go of Paul and went to find Emily.

"Hey Em, need any help?" I asked walking over to the food table where she was setting things up.

"Sure Bella! Can you just help put these things on the table?" she asked, motioning to a pile of food in the bed of Sam's pickup truck.

Soon enough we had everything set up and everyone came to eat. It was like a freaking stampede, I knew the wolves had incredible appetites. All the imprints and humans got to go first, considering they weren't going to eat that much.

When I got my plate I went to sit next to Emily on a piece of driftwood, Angela following me.

"Hey Em, this is great!" I said tasting the food.

"Thanks Bella," She smiled. I could tell that me and Emily were going to be best friends. She was an amazing person, inside and out and would do anything for these boys.

"Hey baby," Paul said siting behind me.

"Hi," I said leaning back into him. I looked over at Angela too see she went off to sit next to Embry. I smiled. They would be so good for each other.

"Is he going to tell her tonight?" I asked.

"I think so." Paul replied.

"Good!" I smiled.

"Alright everyone, lets start the telling of the legends." Billy started.

I was so entranced by them, I've never really fully heard them, only what Jake told me. They were beautiful, especially the one of the Third Wife. I knew that as Paul's imprint I would do the same exact thing for him.

When they finished the legends I saw Embry take Angela down the beach, presumably to tell her all about how he gets furry.

"I hope it goes well," I whispered to Paul.

"yeah, I'm sure it will. And if it doesn't it's not like she could stay away from him for long." He replied, holding me to him tighter.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I sighed, leaning into him trying to get closer, if that was even possible.

When the two of them came back they were smiling like goons. It must have went well.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said happily.

"Hey Ang, how'd it go?" I asked smiling at her.

"So good! I think I already love him! Is that crazy?" she asked me.

"No, not at all. You probably feel the same way about Embry as I feel about Paul." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's so strong! I just wanna jump him most of the time!" she whispered the last part.

"Trust me, I know what you mean!" I said laughing at her.

"Bell, you ready to go?" Paul asked me. I looked at my phone. Holy shit it was already midnight.

"I suppose… are you going to drive me?" I asked.

"yeah, I have patrol right after this so I can just phase into the woods." He said pulling me up and walking with me to the truck.

"Oh wait, what about Angela?" I thought as we neared the truck.

"Embry's going to give her a ride." Paul laughed.

"Oh, okay," I smiled.

As we neared my house Paul looked at me and said, "So, tomorrow, what are you up too?"

"Hopefully spending the day with the most amazing person ever?" I guessed, looking directly at him.

"Well if that someone is me, then you're correct baby. I'll pick you up at 9 and could you see if you can stay the night? Just say you'll be staying at Emily's," he said.

"I'm sure I can do that," I smiled and kissed him, opening the door of my truck.

"Love you baby, see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Love you too!" I said while walking to my front door.

"Hey daddy, you awake?" I said walking to the living room. The T.V. was on so I figured he'd be awake, but who knows.

"Yeah Bells, have fun?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah I did, hey can I spend the night at Emily and Sam's tomorrow? I'm spending the day in La Push tomorrow and Sunday so I figured I'd just stay there," I asked.

"Sure, let me know if you're plans changed though." He said.

"Okay dad, night!" I said kissing him on the cheek as I walked up the stairs.

"Night, kiddo."

I awoke to a noise outside my window. What the hell? I got up to check and what do I find underneath my window?

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you?" Jake asked.

"It couldn't wait until morning?" I whined stepping away from my window so he could jump in.

He jumped in my room and looked at me saying, "I'm so sorry Bells."

"Jake," I sighed, "you know I can't just forgive you for this."

"I know, but Bella I'm really really sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't exactly cut it Jake. You really hurt me. Paul IS good enough for me and I love him. You're just going to have to deal with it." I huffed.

"I know that now," he whispered.

"Good. I want to be best friends again Jake, but it's going to take time, and you are going to have to make it up to me," I said, giving him a small smile.

He gave me my famous Jake grin and said, "I'll do whatever you want me to Bells!" he gave me a hug and smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Okay," I laughed, "I'm tired so you need to leave. Night Jake,"

"Night Bells!" he said cheerfully as he jumped back out my window.

I laughed as I shut my window. Jake was so damn hard to be mad at. He was so lighthearted and happy that it seemed like a sin to be mad at him. But, what I said was true, I want to be his bestfriend again, but it will take some time. He really hurt me.

I sighed as I sank into my bed. Damn, it was so comfortable, how did I ever get out of it? I snuggled into the blankets a little more, hoping to receive the same warmth I would as if I was snuggled into Paul. I sighed, not going to happen, but this will have to do.

"Bells!"

"What?" I yelled back down the stairs to Charlie. Ugh did he really have to wake me up, it's five in the morning! What the hell is wrong with people, why can't they wake up like normal people!

"I'm leaving to go fishing, what are you going to do today?" he asked, stepping into my room.

"Sleep and go to La Push," I sighed, covering my eyes with my pillow. God damn it why'd he turn the light on?

"Okay, be safe I should be home by 8 tonight, I'm going to eat at Billy's tonight, maybe watch the game, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be at Pauls." I sighed.

"Oh, well… be… uh… careful I guess," he blushed.

I laughed, "Dad we're not having sex."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Well I'm going to go. Have fun today and remember I don't really want to be a grandpa anytime soon!" he yelled as he walked back down the stairs.

I groaned. Why does everyone assume we're having sex? I hate people, I really do. I sighed getting comfortable again and drifted off into a sleep, dreaming of one day little Paul's and Bella's running around.

**A/N: What you think? Let me know! i should have another update for you guys in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; uhh.. sorry guys. it's been like a week since i've updated. i know. i'm terrible. but i'm sorry! i've been insanley busy...but here's an update! It's not incredibly long at all, i know i suck. but i PROMISE that i'll have an update out soon. like maybe tomorrow.. or if i work my butt off tonight. but Tuesday at the latest! I PROMISE! Love you all3 thanks for the reviews and keep it up!**_  
><em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for,_

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more,_

_Just don't let me fall_

**Don't Let Me Fall**

"I hate school," I huffed, jumping into Paul's truck and throwing my bag in the back seat. I despised school. Let me tell you, I hate being away from Paul, and I cuts into the time I have with him. It fucking blows.

"You'll be done in two weeks," he said laughing at me, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Not soon enough!" I sighed pulling him back to me for a deeper kiss and let me tell you, his lips were the best thing in the world. So soft and warm. It was seriously like freaking heaven.

He growled, which definitely turned me on. "We better stop,"

I sighed, "I guess." And I pouted.

He laughed and started driving towards his house, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled as close as I possible could get to him, without taking me seat belt off.

"You know, I never asked, how old _are_ you?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed, " I only graduated last year, so I'm not much older than you."

"Well, when is your birthday?"

"October 27," he replied.

"Oh," I said.

"So, when's yours then?" he smiled at me.

"September 18," I said.

"Good to know," he smiled mischievously at me.

"_Please_, do not make a huge deal out of it and buy me expensive things or a lot of things or anything if you would?" I pleaded.

"Oh, I'm definitely getting you something. You might want to tell Kim and Emily not to go all out though, because once they find out they _will _ go all out." Paul laughed.

I groaned and of course, Paul laughed at me, "Why don't you like your birthday?"

"I hate when people go all out for one day. I've had 18 birthdays, I'm pretty damn sure I've had enough." I sighed.

"Mm, well I'll make sure this year you'll have the best birthday ever, and I promise not to go all out," he winked at me and I think I melted, like literally.

As soon as we pulled into his drive way I jumped out of the car, running up the driveway to his house.

"Whatchya excited for munchkin?" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" I said, while pounding on his back with my fists.

"Not a chance, shorty," he teased me some more, while carrying me into his house.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm not 7 feet tall!" I defended my self. I wasn't really that short! I was 5' 5" that's pretty dang normal for a girl!

He just laughed, throwing me onto his couch and walking into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," I said back, getting comfortable on the couch.

He came back, gave me my soda and , picked me feet up and settled on the couch. I love how I'm so comfortable with him, it's like I don't ever need to hide anything when I'm around him. He flipped the T.V on and settled on some CSI show. I honestly forgot how much I loved these shows. Since I was dating Edward I never really got to watch these kinds of shows.

We sat there for at least an hour, but then his stomach grumbled, signaling that he was obviously hungry.

"Oh my god are you guys ever _not_ hungry?" I asked looking at him.

He just laughed and gave me a sheepish grin.

I sighed, "What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me?" he suggested, following me into the kitchen.

I found the ingredients for lasagna and started to make it. I made two pans, because I'm pretty dang sure he could eat a whole one just by himself. I put them into the oven and looked at Paul, "It'll be done in about an hour or so, what do you wanna do until then?"

"I don't care, how abou-"

"Hey guys!" Embry yelled, walking into the kitchen with Quil right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Paul growled at them.

"Paul, be nice!" I scolded, "Hi Em! Hi Quilly!" I smiled.

"Hey Bells!" he said simultaneously.

"Ooo, what's cooking?" Quil asked.

"Lasagna, I'm assuming you boys are going to be staying?" I sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" Embry smiled.

I just smiled at walked back into the kitchen, going to make some more lasagna I supposed. I might as well make enough for the whole pack. I knew Paul didn't really like having them here, but I didn't mind. They were Paul's brothers and now, they were my brothers too. I loved the fact that Paul would always have a family, no matter what.

When the other lasagnas went into the oven I started thinking about what I wanted to make for desserts. Hmm… Pies sound good to me! It looks like I used all the food up in Paul's house so I guess I'll just have to go shopping.

"Paul! Can I have the keys?" I smiled.

"Why?" he questioned, handing me the keys to his beloved truck.

"I have to go to the store." I said, putting my coat and shoes on.

"Oh, do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, you stay with the boys. I'll be back." I smiled, walking to his truck.

When I got to the little market I got my cart and started in. I decided I might as well get him enough groceries so I can make things for the rest of the week.

I was almost done shopping when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Bella."

"Uh, hi Jake." I said.

"So you're shopping for him now too?" he said, frowning at me.

"Yes Jake. I'm making him dinner tonight and he's almost out of food so I decided to go get him groceries." I said, frowning back at him.

"Playin' Susie housewife, are we?" he snarled.

"What do you want Jake," I said a little bit louder, he was seriously irritating me.

"I want to know why you couldn't have chosen me?" he said, frown getting bigger.

"Because Jake, you obviously didn't imprint on me. If you would have we would be together, but you didn't. I'm with Paul because the spirits said he was perfect for me, and I honestly believe he is. Whether you believe that or not is your choice, but I don't really care. If all you're going to do is rip on Paul and be a total dick to me then I don't have anything to say to you." I snapped at him and stalked away, finishing my shopping.

Why can't he be happy for me? I'd be fucking ecstatic if he imprinted! He deserves someone who's perfect for him. I never loved him like that, and I never could. He deserves so much better than me, he needs someone who's as sunny as he is and easy going. I'm not that person, I never will be. Me and Paul are perfect. He's got a temper, and I've recently realized that I sort of have one too. He doesn't take peoples shit and since recently, I have, but now I won't. Paul is helping me find my true self. The strong Bella that nobody ever sees, but that's the real me. Why can't he see that? I've told him multiple times that I don't feel the same way he does, and if he can't see that then fine. It's not my problem to worry about him anymore.

I was so irritated when I got back to Paul's that waves of anger were practically rolling off of me. "What's wrong baby?" Paul said frantically, while looking over me, making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, just a little run in at the store with Jake." I sighed, carrying as many bags in as I could.

"I'm going the beat that kid," he growled, taking the bags from me and pushing me through the door.

"He's just so fucking irritating!" I groaned, "Why can't he see that you're perfect for me, why can't he see that you're the one helping me find my real self and that Jake would have _never _been able to do that! I don't understand him, what happened to the happy Jake who never let anything make him go so fucking bat shit crazy?" I all but screamed, walking into the kitchen, getting ready to make the pies.

"I know baby, I know." He said, kissing me on the head, "It's all going to be okay, I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah I know. I love you too," I smiled at him hugging him tighter.

"Good," he sighed, letting go of me and walking out the door, "guys help me carry the rest of the bags in!"

I started getting unpacking the groceries, still reeling over the things Jake said to me these past weeks. I sighed, and noticed that while I was gone Jared and Kim showed up. Well, good thing I made more food.

"Hey Bella," Kim smiled as she walked into the kitchen with me.

"Hey Kim, how are you?"

"Good good. You don't mind having us here, do you?" she asked.

"Nah, not at all!" I smiled at her. "I love having everyone here!"

"Good, so how are you and Paul doing?" She questioned.

"Good. He's everything I could have asked for. I love him so much," I sighed.

"Yeah, I felt that same way about Jared," she giggled.

I laughed along with her. I knew me and Kim would be best friends some day, I could feel it.

"Here you go Bells!" Embry said, setting the bags he carried in on the counter.

"Thanks Em!" I said smiling, then frowned, realizing something was missing, "Where's Angela?" I wondered.

"Oh, she's having some important dinner with her parents tonight or something." He sighed, getting a sad look on his face.

"Ohh, I see." I smiled at him, getting back to work on the pies.

Me and Kim were just sitting in the kitchen, chatting mindlessly when the buzzer for the lasagna went off. I pulled it out of the oven, exchanging the 6 pans of lasagna I made for the 5 pies I made and called all the guys to dinner.

"Hey guys, dinners done!" I yelled.

They rushed into the kitchen. They looked like rabid animals for crying out loud! "Hey hey! Me and Kim get to go first!" I yelled, pushing my way through the guys and hitting them with a wooden spoon.

"Sorry Bell!" Embry shouted, smiling at me sweetly.

I laughed, "Its okay guys."

The guys ate everything that was left of the food, which considering me and Kim only ate 1 piece each, is a lot of freaking food. I really don't understand how they can eat so much, but still be so fit. It's fucking insane!

"Oh my god Bella, this is delicious!" Quil moaned loudly.

"Thanks."

"Can we have the pies now?" Embry all but whined.

"Fine," I laughed.

I pulled the pies out and all four guys moaned at the smell. I'm freaking serious when I say that they were drooling.

"You guys look like dogs," I laughed.

"Do not!" Quil yelled.

"Oh yeah, you definitely do, right Kim?" I laughed as she agreed, and stuck my tongue out at Quil.

"And now you're just being childish," he said.

"Like you should talk, I'm pretty damn sure the biggest kid I've ever seen," I laughed at him.

"Nah uh!" he whined.

I looked at Kim and she nodded, which made us both laugh, "My point has been proven." I said, probably looking as smug as ever.

"What?" he asked looking confused as ever.

"You just whined like a three year old, so yes, you are the biggest kid I've ever met."

Quil just huffed and walked away to get his food. Oh man, now he's going to act like a baby all night. Just fabulous, hey?

"You've put him into a bad mood," Paul whispered in my ear, his lips lightly brushing my ear lobe, making me shiver.

"Mmm, it was worth it," I smiled turning in his arms to give him a kiss.

"I'm sure it was," he laughed, "Let's get you some food,"

"Okay," I laughed, of course he was hungry.

The rest of the night was good, as it always is with the pack. They're honestly my family. Sure I have Charlie and all, but he doesn't talk that much. I love my dad, I really do. He's the only parent I have. I have my mom I suppose, but I haven't talked to here since I told her that Edward and I broke up. She pretty much blamed me, saying that it was my fault we broke up and that if I had just been a good girlfriend and given him whatever he wanted them it wouldn't have happened. And you know what? I've come to realize it isn't my fault we broke up. It was fates, we weren't meant to be together, I was meant to be with Paul, and I'm happier than I ever was, or could have been, with Edward. What I have with Paul, is true happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay for quick updates, right? lol. Well I hope you like it. This is taking the original plot of SM wayyyy off. lol. But i like it, I hope you do too! Let me know! this is for all you Leah lovers! But i'll make you guys a deal... if you want another update I need at least FIVE reviews! that's not too much to ask. Please and thank you!**_  
><em>

_I just wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,_

_And I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away, _

_You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_

**I'm Broken**

I hate hospitals. I really do. Every time I come to one something bad happens. No matter what the reason. Someone always dies, or gets hurt or something bad. I don't know how to explain it, but with me something terrible always has to fucking happen. Last time I was here, the worst thing I could possibly think of happened.

"Bella," I heard a broken voice say my name, I turned to see who it was.

"Yeah dad?" I whispered. He looked so broken.

"You don't have to stay here," he whispered, looking over at Sue, who was crying her eyes out in the corner of the room.

"I…Dad… are you sure? I don't mind." I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Why don't you stay with Paul for the weekend… I'm going to be with Sue. She needs someone right now," he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Sure dad," I hugged him. "Tell Sue not to worry about meals, I'll have them covered for her." I smiled.

"Thanks kiddo," he tried to smile at me.

"By daddy," I whispered and left the hospital, Paul following right behind me.

I looked up at Paul and saw he looked terrible, my heart broke for him. "Paul, baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby," he said he whispered quietly, pulling me into his arms.

"How are Seth and Leah?" I asked.

"Well, they both phased. Leah's not good, they got her to phase back but she's not good. Seth doesn't know what to think. He's just a kid." He said lightly.

"Can I see her," I said with pleading eyes. Leah's known to be a bitch, but right now I want to be there for her. I want to be something she can always count on.

"I don't know baby, she's not stable right now, being a new wolf and all that's… yeah." He said.

"Paul… I really need to be there for her, I need to see her." I said determinedly.

"I don't know." He said.

"Paul, I'll go regardless of what you say." I said.

"Fine, but why do you need to see her?" He huffed.

"I know what it's like to be broken," I whispered and he gave me a questioning glance. I just shrugged, "You'll find out later."

I hopped into the passenger side of his car and we drove to the Clearwaters to see Leah.

I walked through the front door and saw Leah sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. She had tears running down her face and her hair was a mess, but she still somehow looked beautiful.

"Leah?" I asked timidly as I approached her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can we talk?" I asked, sitting down on the floor by the couch she was laying on.

"What's there to fucking say?" she bit back at me.

"You're in pain; I understand what it's like." I whispered.

"What the fuck would you know?" she sneered at me. I didn't let her bitchiness get to me though.

"I've had my heart broken too Leah, I've lost someone so incredibly important to me too." I whispered.

"I don't want your fucking pity," she said quieter this time.

"I'm not giving you pity, because I don't want any either." I said back. It was true, I don't' want her pity, or anyone else's for that matter. I don't need their pity.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, her bitchy tone no longer existing.

"Because I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. I know we haven't really ever talked or anything, but I'm going to be someone you can count on, someone who knows what you're going through." I whispered the last part.

"What would you know." She asked.

"I lost my best friend in the whole world two years ago in a car accident, she meant everything to me. My mom was never a mom to me, I was basically the parent around the house and it didn't matter anyway. She was always out with her new husband, so I had no one to count on, except for Maddy. She was my absolute best friend. She was there for me when I broke my arm, falling down the stairs, she was the one who brought me to the hospital for my broken leg when I was 15, she was the one who brought me to get stitches when I accidentally cut myself with a kitchen knife, she helped me pick out my homecoming dress, helped me decide what I wanted to be when I was older, she was there for everything. She was the one who was always there for me. She was there when I had my first heartbreak, when my mom forgot my birthday, when my mom decided she was going to go to Hawaii for a month and leave me home alone at 14 and then one day she was driving us home from another friends house the day after my birthday and a drunk driver hit us. I survived with minor injuries, but she… she died on impact. I had to watch my best friend die. Nobody knows what that's like. I was so broken. So, incredibly broken. People tried to be my friends at school, giving me their condolences, but I wouldn't take them. I isolated myself from everyone. I let myself become the outcast. I didn't care what I looked like at school. I didn't care about my grades. I didn't care about anything. I didn't talk to anyone at all. I didn't want their help." I said, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Then her parents, who were basically my parents left the state. They moved across country because there were too many bad memories here. I missed them so much. I had no one. Not even my mom, who didn't even remember what happened or let alone cared what happened. I thought about her everyday, and visited her grave 4 times a week. I cried every day and cried myself to sleep at night. And nobody knows why I came back to Forks. People think I came because my mom wanted to travel with her husband. No, I came back because I had no one and I was broken. I thought coming here would help. My dad would have cared. I know he would have. I just never told him. I couldn't' talk about it to anyone. I let my dad think I was happy, convinced him I was okay, but deep down I wasn't. I still have nightmares, I wake up screaming."

Then I met a guy who fascinated me. We started dating, and just when I thought I was finally getting better, he and his whole family up and left me the day after my god damn fucking birthday. The one year anniversary of Maddy's death. He fucking dumped me in the woods and left me there. So again, I was left broken and helpless. Then I started to hang out with Jake again, he was slowly bringing me back to life and then I met Paul. And he's the greatest thing that's ever happened. He's helping me find the real me again, the girl I was back when I was best friends with Maddy. I'm doing better, I'm not all fixed, but I'm slowing getting there. I'll never forget Maddy, how could I? I miss her everyday, and I always will." I explained. I took a deep breath as the tears were rolling down my face now.

"I…i… I didn't know," whispered Leah, her own tears in her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me." I said, with a small smile.

"I just don't know what to do! I loved Sam! We were going to get married, and he now is going to marry my cousin," she whispered.

"I know. But one day Leah, you're going to get your happy ever after, I promise you. I'm going to help you, every step of the way. It takes a while, but you'll get better. I'm always going to bet here for you." I said, hugging her.

She hugged me tighter and sobbed, "What about my daddy? What am I going to do without him?"

"You'll be okay, I know you will. He'll always be watching over you. No matter what, and he'll always be in your heart. You won't forget him, and he will _never _ forget you Leah, you're his baby girl." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so broken though! Nobody will want me!" she sobbed.

"Hey, I was broken too, I still am and look at me. I have Paul, he's more than I could have ever asked for. I love him so much Leah, and one day you'll find someone who loves you just as much as Paul loves me. You're beautiful, inside and out and anyone who can't see that is a dumbass."

"Thank you so much Bella," she cried harder.

"You're welcome Leah, do you want me to stay here?" I asked, cradling her.

"Please," she whispered.

"Of course, let me just tell Paul and I'll be right back, okay?" I said, standing up to go meet Paul.

The second I walked into the kitchen, where I knew Paul would be, he had me wrapped into his arms.

"I'm assuming you heard everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry baby. I never knew…"He whispered, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Hey I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait…" I whispered, tears still falling down my face.

"I know… but I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, please." I said, smiling slightly. "I'm going to stay here with Leah, why don't you find Seth and bring him over, I'm sure he needs someone right now," I said, kissing him.

"Okay baby, I'll be back," he said letting me go and walking out the door.

I walked back into the living room and Leah was still crying, not as much now, but she was still crying nevertheless.

"Hey Leah, why don't I make you something to eat. With you being a werewolf and all I'm sure you're hungry!" I tried to joke lightly with her.

I got a little laugh out of her as she nodded, following me into the kitchen.

I made some spaghetti, enough to feed Paul, Leah, Seth, Sue, my dad, and myself. As I was cooking I told Leah some funny stories of me and Maddy.

"So one time when me and Maddy were freshman in high school we thought I'd be funny to go toilet paper the nastiest teacher in our school on homecoming. So you know we got her brother to take us, which took a lot of convicting, but he ended up taking us. So we're toilet papering her tree, right? and all of a sudden my roll got stuck in the tree. I thought it would be a good idea to climb the tree and get it down, well knowing me I'm just about to reach the roll and I fall out of the tree and break my leg." I laughed, remembering one of the best memories ever.

Leah was laughing more now and she looked a lot better. "Why would you climb the tree Isa?" which was now her nickname for me.

"I don't know Lei!" I smiled, that was not my nickname for her.

"You have to be the clumsiest person I have every met!" she laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Paul said as he and Seth walked into the house.

"Just telling Lei some stories of when I lived back in Arizona!" I smiled at Seth as he walked in, "Hi Seth."

He tried to smile, "Hi."

"Dinners almost done boys, so why don't you sit down?" I said.

I finished dinner and dished it out to them, giving them a mountain of food each, and just a teeny tiny mountain for me. I put the rest in a container and left it in the refrigerator for Sue.

"So Leah, remember when I told you about my TPing experience?" I said over dinner.

"Oh yeah, I remember," She laughed.

"Well, this one time Maddy thought it would be a good idea to take their four-wheeler and hook up a sled to the back and put me in it. I thought nothing of it, we were only 13 at the time. We of course didn't think we would get hurt. And in Arizona there's no snow, so its not like it was good weather for a sled, but we did it anyway." I laughed remember the good time, "So I'm in the back of the sled and everything's going fine until Maddy spots a fox in the field we were four-wheeling in, she was just about to hit and quickly swerves to miss it, which sent me flying into a huge mud pile. Face first might I mention. Landing face first into a mud pile has its downsides you know, I ended up breaking my nose and having to get surgery to get it put back into place. Let me tell you not a good time. But anyway, Maddy thought that was just hilarious, so when we go back to her house so I could shower and change, her mom stops us and is like, "What's wrong with you two?" so we explained the whole story and she grounded us both for a week. Which totally sucked." I laughed. I had the whole table laughing at that point.

"Why don't I clean up and you three can go into the living room?" Paul offered.

"Sounds great, thanks sweetie," I said as I kissed his cheek and Seth and Leah followed me into the living room.

"So Seth, you like to play video games?" I asked as I eyed his Xbox.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I bet I could beat you at Call of Duty." I said.

"I doubt it," he retorted.

"What, because I'm a girl I can't play COD?" I laughed.

"No, I'm not saying that, but I'm the best kid in all of La Push at COD so I bet I'd beat you." He said, going over to the game and putting COD in the Xbox.

"Keep dreaming Sethy!" I smiled.

We played that game for about two hours, Leah and Paul both egging us on. Right now, I was winning, but it had gone back and forth between me and Seth all night.

"Oh Sethy you're so done for." I laughed.

"Nah uh!" he said, concentrating on the game.

"Oh give it up Sethy! I'm so going to beat you!"

"No way!" he said.

"Seth you're gonna lose," Lei taunted.

"Shut up Leah!" Sethy said.

I laughed, this kid was too funny. I'm glad I finally got him to laugh, he was a great kid.

"Oh suck it! Your ass is grass!" he yelled, jumping up from the game and doing a little victory dance.

I laughed, "Alright Sethy, this is good for now, but I'm so going to get you back!"

"Whatever Belly!" he stuck his tounge out at me.

"Put that tounge back in your mouth mister!" I laughed.

"Whatever you say, _mom,_" I just laughed at him and smiled.

"How about we watch a movie now?" Lei suggested.

"Sounds good to me! You put a movie in and get some blankets, Paul and I will make snacks." I said, puling Paul with me to the kitchen.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Paul smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what you're doing for Leah and Seth." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm simply showing them that I'll always be there for them. No matter what." I smiled, leaning into him.

"Still, I'm proud of you." He sighed.

"Thank you, but lets get some snacks together," I giggled, making about 5 bags of popcorn.

We got back into the kitchen to see Sethy and Lei already sprawled out on the couch together. Me and Paul settled on the floor with a ton of blankets and snuggled together.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Bounty Hunter!" Lei smiled.

"I _love _ that movie!" I squealed.

"I know! Isn't Gerard Butler just so hot?" she sighed.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" I said laughing.

About halfway through the movie Seth and Lei fell asleep. Probably emotionally drained from today. I snuggled into Paul more, only to find out he was lightly snoring already. I silently giggled and let myself drift off into a deep sleep. Today I made two new best friends, or siblings. However you want to look at it. I knew coming back to Forks would eventually do me some good.

**Quick authors note, do you like it? Let me know wht you think of Leah and Bellas relationship! Remember FIVE reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So there isn't really any wolves in this. Everything had been so happy, so i'm making shit hit the fan for a while. haha. I Hope you like it. It made me sad to write... but anywho, if you guys want another update fast... REVIEW! love you all!**

**-Lucy**

_I thought that things like this get better with time_

_But I still need you, why is that?_  
><em>You're the only image in my mind<em>  
><em>So I still see you... around<em>

_I miss you, like everyday_  
><em>Wanna be with you, but you're away<em>  
><em>Said I miss you, missing you insane<em>

**I Miss You **

"Hello?" I said into my phone. Who would call me at 8:00 in the morning on a Sunday? I was making breakfast for the Clearwater's… Sue and my dad were still at the hospital. We haven't heard from them since last night. Harry's not doing well though; he was in very critical condition when I left the hospital yesterday.

"Bella?" asked a voice. I recognized it. I know I should know who it is, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hi… this is Alexander Berkley."

"Alex? Is that really you?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yeah… it's me," he laughed a little into the phone.

"How… how are you?" I asked.

"I'm… well I've been better." he admitted.

"I miss you Al. Where'd you go?" I said into the phone, a tear running down my face.

"We moved to Massachusetts… we had to get away from Phoenix, we couldn't stay there anymore," he explained to me slowly, as if having to choose the right words to make it sound better than it actually was.

"I missed you guys so much! I was so broken, nobody was there!" I sobbed quietly into the phone, letting myself fall to the floor.

"I know. We missed you too, we tried to contact you after we left, but your mom said you moved." He said.

"Yeah, I'm living with my dad in Forks, Washington," I said quietly, still crying.

"Wow, that's a ways away." He said trying to joke with me.

"Yeah," I tried to laugh.

"Look, Bella, I'm calling because… because… my mom… she committed suicide two days ago." He cried.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"She's gone Bella, she's gone!" he cried louder this time.

"But… but why?" I whispered, more tears falling down my face.

"She said she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend she was happy," he sobbed.

"Oh my god, Alex, I..."I trailed off, sobbing harder.

"I miss her Bella," he sobbed; I don't know who he was talking about, Maddy or his Mom. It could have been both.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"Bella come back to Phoenix," he rasped.

"I… I don't know if I can Alex," I whispered throwing my head in my hands.

"Please. Her funeral is next week; she wanted to be by Maddy. We need you there…" he whispered.

"I…I'll be there Alex… I'll be there," I assured him, now lying curled up on the floor.

"Thank you Bella. I'll call you with more information later." He said quietly.

"Okay Alex… I'll see you soon.." I whispered.

"Bye baby Bell," he said hanging up the phone. I flipped my phone shut and clutched it to my chest, sobbing silently. Why did she leave? She was the only mother I really ever had. Why couldn't she have stayed? Alex needs her, Martin needs her, and baby Chelsea needs her! I need her! Why did she leave? I can't do this again. I can't. This is all too much. Why can't somebody stay in my life for once! Why does everyone have to leave! I cried harder, I don't know how long I sat there crying, but eventually Paul must have noticed I wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Bella?" he asked looking frightened.

"What?" I whispered.

"What's wrong baby?" he said gently pulling me into his arms.

I pushed him off of me and stood up, "Leave me alone!" I yelled, still crying.

"What, baby what's wrong!" he cried.

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled, collapsing on the floor of the Clearwater's kitchen. "I've lost two of the people I loved the most in less than two years another one might be going away too!" I whispered the last part, thinking of Harry.

"What's wrong honey?" he whispered, walking over to me and pulling me cautiously into his arms, this time I gave in and let him comfort me.

"She's gone Paul. Gone!" I whispered.

"Who baby?" he said gently smoothing my hair down.

"Maddy's mom… Anya… she's gone Paul," I whispered into his neck.

"Oh baby…I'm so sorry, so sorry," he rocked me back and forth, rubbing his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. We must have sat there for a while, him just whispering in my ear telling me everything was going to be alright and holding me.

Eventually Leah and Seth woke up and made their way to the kitchen where they found Paul and I camped out on the kitchen floor.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked worriedly.

"Maddy's mom committed suicide…" I whispered, not looking at either of them.

"Oh Isa, I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Bella…," Seth trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Guys it's okay, I'll be alright." I said, trying to smile, it turned into more of a grimace.

"I need to call my dad," I whispered.

I walked into the living room and flipped open my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" said my dad's gruff voice, I definitely knew he had been crying.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… dad I need to go to phoenix for a few days.."

"Why?" he questioned in a raspy voice.

"My best friend's mom is… gone…" I said.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Of course you can go, let me know when you leave and stuff," he said.

"Okay dad… I love you," I whispered.

"You too kiddo," he said back and hung up the phone.

I snapped my phone shut and just sat there for a while. Staring at nothing. Why does everything have to go so wrong when things were finally starting to go right? Why me? Haven't I been through enough already?

"Bella… do you want me to go with you?" Paul whispered as he walked into the living room, sitting down next to me.

"I… I think… I think I need to do this alone... Say goodbye and all," I whispered finally willing myself to look at him. He looked scared and concerned; I knew it was because he wasn't so sure I was alright.

"Okay baby, let's go get you packed and stuff," he said picking me up and pulling me into his arms effortlessly and carried me to his truck.

"Let me call my mom, might as well stay there," I sighed. So I took out my phone and dialed her number, hoping that she would actually be home for once in her life.

"Hello?" my mother said.

"Mom, it's Bella." I said.

"Oh. Uh, hi Bella, what can I do for you?" she said into the phone, sounding distracted.

"I'm coming down for a few days, my friends mom died…" I said, the words still felt wrong on my tongue. They didn't belong there.

"Oh, okay. Um are you sure you want to stay here, I mean…" she trailed off, and then I heard giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella… I just don't think you can stay here," She deadpanned.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"There's…Not room?" she said, but it sounded like a question.

"Oh, I see how it is. Totally forgot about your daughter now that she's living with you hey? Not like you even acknowledged me anyway." I snapped.

"Bella that's no-"

"Save it for someone who wants to hear it," I snapped and shut my phone.

"Why does she always have to do that?" I asked no one in particularly

"Sorry baby," Paul replied.

"Not you're fault, just figured she'd actually be happy to see me for the 4 days I'll be there," I muttered sarcastically. "How silly of me for thinking that."

We pulled into my drive way and I got out to pack my belongings that I was taking with me to Phoenix.

"Why don't you call your dad, let him know your plans, and I'll start packing for you?" Paul suggested.

"Okay," I whispered.

I called my dad and let him know what was going on, and while I was walking back into my room when a note caught my eye.

Oh.. I know this note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday Girl! You're the best friend I could have ever asked for! Best friends forever, right? Anyway it's your sweet sixteen girl! Enjoy it! _

_Remember that time when we were six and decided that we knew hot to drive my dad's golf cart? We totally totaled it, and as always you are the only one that ended up hurt. Of course with a broken arm and you needed 10 stitches on your shoulder. Then last year on your birthday when we thought we could sneak into that club? Didn't work so well and we ended up getting the cops called on us to come pick us up, oh and remember the time we went TPing! Yeah, that was fun!. Good times. But then again, anytime I spend with you is good! _

_I'm writing this because I don't know why… but I fee like I should be writing you some kind of goodbye letter. I feel like something's going to happen, but I don't know what. All I know is that if you.. or I is going to be leaving, that I want you to remember the great times we had. You're my sister form another mister! Don't forget that! Remember that you ARE someone. No matter what your mom says. You're important and beautiful and talented, smart, kind, and an amazing person. Please never ever forget that. I love you and always will. You mean the world to me and if something happens, please don't forget me, or the times we shared. You'll forever be in my heart. _

_I love you best friend! Don't forget it! Now live it up, party hard, yeah you know the rest! Oh and don't' forget to get into a little trouble!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_Maddy!_

I had tears running down my face. She wrote that for me for my birthday. I remember reading it and thinking she was crazy because she thought something was going to happen. I remember telling her nothing was going to happen and that everything thing was going to be alright. How wrong I was…

"Bella? Are you okay?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's finish packing though," I said through my tears. I miss her, so much.

We finished packing eventually and Paul brought me to the airport. I was going to be leaving today; I figured I should be there early. I was practically family to them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Paul whispered into my hair as I was about to get onto my plane.

"I'll miss you too." I said quietly, clinging to him, not really wanting to let him go.

"I love you so much and I'll think about you everyday. Please call me when you get there?" he asked.

"I love you too. So much. I'll call you, I promise." I said, kissing him full on the lips.

"Bye baby, be safe please," He called to me as I was about to get on the plane.

I waved to him and attempted as smile, but it didn't turn out so well.

"Hello passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off" the pilot said.

The plane ride wasn't interesting; I spent the entire time reading and re-reading Maddy's letter she gave me the day before she died. I haven't read it in so long… I never read it because I thought I was finally getting better… but I guess not. I miss her like crazy. She meant the world to me…

I eventually fell asleep, only to be awoken what felt like a minute later.

We landed safely and when I went to the luggage claim and found my luggage, I searched for Alex. He was supposed to be picking me up.

"Baby Bell?" Alex said as I spotted him across the airport.

"Alex!" I shouted running into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" he said.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"Well let's get you back to our house," he said. Considering the fact that my mother decided that I wasn't good enough to stay with her I was going to be staying with the Berkley's in their old home that they always kept.

"Okay," I said getting into his car.

The ride was silent. Neither one of us was really in the mood to talk. I mean, how were we supposed to? We just lost someone close to us.

"Oh shit," I whispered, remember I had to call Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot to call my boyfriend, let him know I'm here," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Oh, boyfriend, hey?" he asks, as I dialed Paul's number.

"Yes Alex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hello," Paul's husky voice said.

"Hey Paul, I'm here," I said.

"Good, everything go alright, your flight was okay? Nobody was hitting on you, were they?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes Paul everything was alright and no, no creepy guys hitting on me."

"Good, cause you're my girl," he growled.

"I know, how could I ever forget?" I sighed.

"You better not forget,"

"You know I never will!" I said.

"Good. Be safe please, no broken bones, alright?" He said.

"I know I'll be careful I promise, well I have to go, I love you," I said.

"I love you too baby, call me soon okay?" he said.

"You got it." I replied and hung up the phone.

"Love, hey?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. I really do love him." I said.

"Well I'm glad you've found someone…"He said, sighing.

"I wish she was here, you know?" I whispered quietly.

"I know." He sighed.

"I mean, she was there for my first heartbreak… she should be here for my first love… right?" I sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." He said, quieter than before.

"I wish there was… I miss her so much." I said, holding back the tears.

"I know Baby Bell, I know."

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of her," I whispered, looking out the window of his truck.

"Me too Bell, everyday," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, just this place brings so many memories back… and it being so close to her birthday…" I said trying to explain the reasons for my outburst. After all it was her birthday in one week exactly, it would be the day we would have graduated…

"I know kiddo, I know." He sighed.

I sighed then, looking out the window. I realized we were very close to their house now, only a few minutes away.

"Do you… I mean… would you mind staying in Madd's old room…?" he asked me as we pulled into the driveway.

"No, I don't mind," I tried to smile at him.

"Okay… I'm assuming you remember where it is?" He said.

"Yeah," I replied, grabbing my stuff and walking into the house. I knew there house like the back of my hand.

As I walked in I looked around. It looked the same as it always has. Some things never changed I guess.

I walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Here scent still lingered in the room, even after 2 years. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I almost cried because the scent was so real… it felt like she was really here. There were still the pictures of us all over her room. Pictures of us when we were just three years old to right before she died. All our best memories were up their. I now realized they never really went through any of her stuff… everything was still in the room. It looked just like it did the last time I was in here… 2 years ago.

I sighed, unpacking my things and I decided I need a break and I fell asleep, wrapped around Maddy's scent, it was oddly comforting.

I awoke a few hours later, feeling a little more refreshed, but I definitely needed a shower. I got my toiletries and walked into Maddy's old bathroom and took a shower. I stood under the shower head longer than I needed to, but I need this. I needed to relax. As the hot water ran over my muscles I relaxed a little. The hot water reminded me of Paul. I miss him so much, but I knew I needed to be here, even if it meant being away from him.

I got out and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a light t-shirt, I brushed my hair and teeth. I decided to call Paul, I haven't talked to him in a while.

"Bella," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey," I said.

"You okay Baby?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean I'm okay I guess. It's nice being in their house, being surrounded by them. I haven't seen them in two years and they were literally my family," I sighed.

"I know sweetie," he sighed into the phone.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too, more than you could possibly know."

I smiled at that, probably my first real smile of the day. "I'll be back in a few days," I said.

"I know, and I'll be at the airport to pick you up," he said excitedly.

I laughed, "How's Harry?" I asked.

"He's not good Bells, barley hanging on, they don't know if he'll make it or not. They said depending on how he doesn within the next day or so will determine if he'll live or not," he said, his voice breaking at the end. I knew Paul never really had a good dad and when his left when he was only 10, Harry kind of took over his position for him. He ought to be devastated right now.

I sighed, "How's Leah and Seth?"

"They're both better since you've talked to them. I bet they'd like it if you called soon," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call tomorrow or so," I said.

"Okay, well I have patrol in a few minutes so I better go," he said reluctantly.

"Okay, bye Paulie, I love you," I said.

"I love you too my sweet Bella, see you soon," he said hanging up the phone.

I sighed. I might as well go down stairs now, make myself

The first person I spotted was Martin.

"Hi Martin," I said smiling slightly at him.

"Oh, hi Bella." He looked at me. He looked so damn depressed.

I sat down by him and we just watched TV in silence, enjoying each others company.

"You know… we didn't want to leave you, right?" he asked me suddenly.

"I know… I know you had to." I said back to him.

"I wish you could have came with us, I really do. You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of us." He said still looking at me.

"I… thank you Martin," I said smiling.

"I just wish we didn't have to see you again under these circumstances." He sighed, looking depressed again.

"I know and I agree," I said.

"Why don't you go say hi to Chelsea? She's taking this pretty hard and I think she needs someone like you right now," he suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." I smiled.

I walked up the stairs to baby Chelsea's room. I remember the first day they brought here home from the hospital, me and Maddy were five and thought she was just the greatest thing ever. When we looked at her, we decided her name was officially Baby Chelsea, and the name stuck. No matter how old she got she'd always be Baby Chelsea. Now though, she is definitely not a baby, she was thirteen years old now, and as pretty as could be. She looked just like Maddy, and just like her mother. Long blonde hair, bright baby blue eyes, tall and skinny, tanned skin, athletic girl, smart, and incredibly kind. She was every boys dream.

"Hi Chels," I said quietly as I walked into the room.

"Oh, Hi Bell," She said as I walked into the room. She didn't look the best; I could tell she had been crying.

"How've you been Baby Chelsea?" I asked.

"I've been better…" she sighed rolling onto her side to look at me better.

"I know the feeling sweetie." I said, I walked over to her and layed on the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I sat there with her for a few minutes, just holding her. She needed me right now.

"It's okay to be sad you know," I said to her after a while.

"I know, but I don't want to be… I want this to all be a dream. I want to wake up one day and I want my big sister back and my mommy. I miss them so much," she sobbed, clutching my shirt in a death grip.

"I know honey, I know. I know how you feel. I want them back just as much as the next person. I really do." I said, my own tears falling down my face.

"I'm only thirteen, I need my mom. She's going to miss me getting married, and my first boyfriend, my first heart break, my first school dance…. She's going to miss me graduating! She's supposed to be here for this! Why'd she go! She isn't supposed to be leaving me yet!" She wailed.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry," I didn't know what else to say.

"Why'd she leave Bell? Why?" she sobbed harder.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know, but I do know she will be looking over you forever, even when you think she isn't, she will be looking out for you. And you have your daddy who loves you so much and would do anything for you. You have Alex who loves you and is always going to be there. You have me sweetie, I'll always only be a phone call away, you all whenever you feel lonely or just want to talk about some girl stuff, okay? I'm going to be there, I promise you baby girl." I said to her. My tears falling harder now.

"I know." She sobbed harder now.

"Everything's going to be okay Baby Chelsea, everything. I promise you that," I said to her, rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Thank you Bell," she said.

"Anytime sweetheart," I whispered into her hair. She was so young, how could Anya have left her. She needs her mother right now, and I'm going to try and help her as much as I possibly can right now. She needs someone, and I'll be that someone. Just like I'm that someone for Lei and Sethy.

We spent god knows how long curled up with each other on her bed. It didn't really matter how much time we spent there, because we both knew we just needed someone. We were trying to comfort each other I guess, but we both ended up with silent tears running down our faces.

"Hey girls," Alex said gently as he walked into the room.

"Hey Al," we both said, sniffling from crying so much.

"How you doin'," he asked.

"We're okay," I replied, smiling slightly and shifting over so he could lie down next to us.

He layed down and wrapped his arms around me and Chels. "I love you guys," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

"Me too," whispered Chelsea.

Alex truly was my brother. Even if I haven't exactly talked to him in two years. I loved that family just as I loved my own.

"Guys, please don't ever leave me for that long again," I whispered to them both.

"I promise you, we couldn't leave that long if we tried," Alex said, holding both me and Chelsea tighter now.

"Good," I said.

The three of use just layed there for what felt like forever, until eventually we all fell asleep. I loved them so much, and I had no clue how much I missed them until I had came back. They're my family, just like the pack is and I love them all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhhh i love you guys. i reaaaaaallly doo. lol Well this ones sad, i was like in tears while writing parts of this :( haah anways, hope ya like it. review please and thank youuu.**_  
><em>

_But the only thing I wish I'd forget _

_The memory I wanna forget, _

_Is goodbye_

**Goodbye**

I wished I could have seen her one last time. Just to let her know that she was always going to be my mom, whether it was biologically or not. I wish I'd been able to let her know that we loved her and we needed her. But wishing won't get me anywhere.

I sighed, getting off Maddy's bed to go downstairs. Today was Anya's funeral. I was going to have to say goodbye and I don't know if I'm ready. I walked down the stairs and saw Chelsea, just sitting on the couch tears falling down her face.

"Hi Baby Chelsea," I whispered, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi," she said looking at me. She had mascara streaks down her face from crying.

"We better get going sweetie," I said, pulling her up from the couch.

"Okay," she said, letting me drag her to the car.

The ride was silent. There wasn't much to say. I was honestly figuring out how I was going to say goodbye. I'm going to miss her like crazy.

As we got to the funeral home we were immediately bombarded with people, telling us how sorry they were and how great of a person that Anya was. Chels and I took them in stride, not really saying much, only a thank you.

I sat down in between Chelsea and Alex, holding both of their hands, trying not to ball my eyes out. When it finally came to the time where you could say something about her, I got up and walked to the little stand to say my goodbyes.

"Anya," I started, "was a special person to me. She was my mom. Even though I wasn't biologically hers, she made me feel like I was. I went on family trips with them, I spent the holidays with them, they never forgot my birthday… she was my mom. She was one of the people that cared about me most and I'll be forever grateful for that. Too say this is going to hurt me is an understatement. I just lost my mom and my best friend within two years of each other. It hurts, but I think I'll be okay. I know both of them will be watching me from above and knowing that gives me some peace at mind. So I guess this is a goodbye, or maybe just a 'see you later', but I just want her to know I'll be missing her like crazy." With that I walked back to my seat and saw that Baby Chelsea looked a little better. She was still crying, but I think what I had to say about her mom gave her some peace at mind too.

Chels looked at me and smiled, "Thank you,"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For that, I know that she'll always be watching over me, but I think hearing someone else say it really made me realize it. So thank you," she said and hugged me.

"Chels, you're more than welcome." I hugged her to me tighter.

We then left to go to the burial ceremony. I cried, trust me I could have probably filled a pond with all my tears.

Everyone left after that and I stayed behind, telling the rest of the Berkley's that I'd meet up with them in a while and when they all left I walked over to where Maddy was buried and sat down and I ran my hand over her tombstone.

_Madison Elizabeth Berkley _

_July 16, 1993- September 19, 2009_

_Never forgotten and always loved. _

_Sister, Best friend, and Daughter_

As I ran my fingers over each word and tears ran silently down my face.

"Maddy," I whispered, "I miss you so much. I think about you everyday. It's been hard without you here, but I know you're in a better place now. You're momma's up there now too. I miss her like crazy also. But I know you guys are together again and I hope you're both happy. Baby Chelsea, Alex, and your daddy miss you so much. They were heartbroken when you died… and when you're momma died, I think it really hit home for them. They're trying not act hurt, but I can see through it. I'm trying to help them, but I need some help first. I met a guy named Paul when I moved to Washington to be with my dad and he's my world. I love him so much Maddy. You have no clue how much I wish you could meet him. He means the world to me. He's fixing me. He really is, and I know you'd love him. I can just tell and even though he doesn't know you, I can tell he'd like you too. Maddy he's perfect for me," I told her, tears still streaming down my face.

"Is it weird that I feel like you're here?" I asked, "I don't know why, but I feel like you're here, sitting right next to me. I don't know how to explain it, but I do. It almost feels like old times, but you're not here in person," I sighed leaning back to lay down next to her, still running my fingers over the tombstone.

"How's it up there? They treatin' you well? They best be." I giggled, "I went back to your house today. I stayed in your room the other night. It was nice being around your things. It helped fix the brokenness inside me. I saw your old guitar in the corner. I played it for a while and I think I'm going to bring it home with me, you wouldn't mind right? I don't want somebody who doesn't deserve it to have it." I smiled slightly, " I miss when we would play together. I hope you have a guitar up there. I know how much you loved to play and it made you happy." I smiled, remembering how much she loved to play and how her face would just light up when she played. She looked so happy when she played.

"Well I better get going, it's late. I'm leaving for Washington tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be back. But when I am, I'll be sure to visit. Don't forget about me up there okay? I sure won't be forgetting you while I'm still down here. I miss you Madds, so much. I hope your okay girl." I smiled a sad smile, " I love you Madison Elizabeth Berkley." I told her my farewell and had tears just pouring down my face.

I got up and dusted off my pants and turned to walk away.

"See you later," I whispered.

Leaving here is going to be one of the hardest things I've done. I've been walking around the house for the last hour remembering my best memories. The stairs in the back of the house is where Maddy and I learned to play guitar. The family room is where the whole family and I opened Christmas gifts every year for 12 years. Under the tree in the yard is where Maddy and mines favorite dogs, Sparky and Jager, were buried. The porch swing is where Maddy and I slept for a week straight because we wanted to go "camping". That fireplace in the living room? That's where we took pictures in front of for every single dance we went too. Leaving here is going to hurt me, but walking around, remembering these memories might start heal the brokenness inside me. Walking away from here is hard, this is the house that built me.

"Ready to go?" Martin asked, walking onto the porch where I was currently sitting on the porch swing, remembering the times Madds and I spent out here.

"I think so," I looked at him and smiled. "Would you mind if I took Maddy's guitar home with me?" I asked him.

"Of course, I know she'd want you to have it," He smiled at me, "I'll go grab your stuff," he said, walking back into the house to gather my things.

I sighed, untangling myself and standing up. I walked to the edge of porch and just stood by the railing. I was looking at their yard, remembering all the times that Maddy and I played out here when we were younger and when we would sit in the grass under the oak tree and play guitar. I'm going to miss this place.

"Let's go," Martin said, walking out of the house with Chels and Alex following him.

I walked down the stairs and turned around and the edge of the stairs, just staring at the house. I wrapped my arms around myself, I felt like I was going to burst open. A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it away, but they just kept falling slowly down my face until I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Alex said.

"This is the house that built me, leaving isn't ever going to be easy," I sighed.

"I know, but it'll always be here," he whispered to me.

"But I won't," I said quietly.

"I know, you can come visit whenever." He said smiling.

"You know before I left for Washington the first time I came here first?" I said the tears still falling down my face.

"You did?" he said.

"I sat on porch swing for 3 hours before I had to leave for my flight. I sat there remember all the memories we had here," I said nodding slowly.

"Oh Bell, I'm sorry," he said quietly, his own tears falling now.

"It's okay, you're here now." I sighed.

"I know, but we still left you all alone…"He trailed off.

"But, I'm okay." I said smiling at him through my tears. "Let's go," I said turning around and getting into the truck.

The ride to the air port was quiet. Nobody was really in the mood for talking. When we got the air port I got out of the car and grabbed my luggage.

"Visit soon?" I said to them, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Of course Bella," Martin said, smiling at me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you too Bells," he said, letting me go and handing me off to Chelsea.

"Oh Baby Chelsea," I said quietly pulling her to me and hugging her.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," I said. "Don't be afraid to call me. Call at anytime. I'll answer, I promise." I smiled.

"Okay," she said, little tears falling down her face.

"Hey," I said quietly, whipping her tears, "Don't cry." I tried to smile through my own tears.

"But I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered hugging me closer to her.

"This isn't a goodbye; it's just a see you later. I'll see you soon, I promise." I smiled at her.

"See you later," she said laughing quietly.

I smiled and let her go, hugging Alex next. "Promise to visit soon?" I said.

"Of course! I gotta check out this boyfriend!" he laughed.

"Good, because there's someone else I want you to meet." I said smiling.

"Really? Is this someone a female by any chance?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe," I said smirking.

He laughed at me and let me go.

"I guess I'll see you guys soon, yeah?" I said.

"Actually Bella…" Martin trailed off, "I think you might see us sooner than you think."

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"Well Alex was accepted the University of Washington and we decided to move closer to there so we can visit him." Martin said.

"No way!" I squealed.

"Yeah," martin said laughing.

"Really dad?" Chelsea said smiling brightly.

"Yep!" he said smiling.

"See I told you this would just be a see you later!" I teased her.

"No kidding!" she squealed.

"Well, my flight leaves soon so I better go, call me when you know you're going to be in Washington, okay?" I said excitedly.

"Will do Bells," Martin said.

"See you guys soon!" I smiled and waved.

My flight wasn't special. I was excited to get home to see Paul. The dread of having to leave the old house and Mom dying still is there, but I'm finally coming to accept their gone.

I walked out of the terminal, looking for Paul.

"Hey baby," a voice behind me said.

"Paul!" I said, throwing myself at him.

He caught me and instantly buried his head in my hair, nuzzling my neck.

"I missed you so much," he whispered to me.

"I missed you too," I sighed contently.

"You seem to be pretty happy?" Paul stated.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Gonna tell me what's up?" he asked

"They're coming to Washington! Alex got accepted to the UW and their moving closer Paul! I can't wait." I sighed.

"Oh baby that's great!" he said hugging me tighter.

"I know," I said. "But, let's get out of here and go home."

"Sounds good to me," he said, grabbing my bags and my hand. Pulling me out of the air port.

As we started driving away from the air port he asked me questions about my time in Arizona.

"So how was it?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It was good. I stayed in Maddy's old room." I said.

"Were you okay with that?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it made me feel closer to her, you know?" I smiled a little.

"I understand. Are you going to be okay though?" he asked me seriously.

I thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Being back there helped me let go. Being in their old house helped. I practically lived there, so many of my best memories are there. It was so hard to leave. That was the house that built me. I learned to play guitar there, I learned how to play piano there, I spend family holidays there, I had most of my injuries happen there, my family was there," I sighed. "It's still hard, knowing that my best friend and mom are gone. I'll miss them. I always will. I know that their watching me though. I know they always will be watching me. No matter what. It's nice knowing that even though Maddy can't be here in person, she'll still be watching. She'll get to watch me graduate high school, marry you, and have kids. She'll be there. I know it." I smiled at him, little tears rolling down my face.

He just smiled at me and took my hand. "I know she'll be there watching, your mom too. She wouldn't miss watching you get married," he smiled wider now, probably thinking of us getting married.

"I know," I laughed.

"Good," he smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I visited her grave too," I said quieter this time, looking out the car window.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was good. I talked to her for about 2 hours. I just sat there next to her grave and talked. I told her about you," I smiled.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, I told her how I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and how you're fixing me. I told her how much I missed her and how much her daddy and siblings miss her too. I told her everything," I smiled.

"Did you tell her how incredibly hot I was?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

He laughed and looked at me, "I bet she was listening to you,"

"I know she was, it almost felt like I could feel her sitting next to me, it was… different," I smiled remembering how it felt like she was really there.

"I don't doubt it," he smiled at me.

"She would have loved you Paul," I sighed.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you would have loved her," I smiled.

"I bet I would have," he laughed.

"I got to take her old guitar with me."

"I didn't know you played," he said.

"Yeah I do, I'm not as good as she was, but I'm decent." I smiled at him.

"Well you better play for me sometime, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, when we get back, okay?" I suggested.

"Sure thing baby," he smiled.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of them," I sighed.

"I bet they'll be great," he smiled at me.

"They are, I hope they like you. Especially Alex." I giggled, thinking about what Alex might try to pull with Paul. It's not like he could actually do anything with Paul being a wolf and all.

"I'll win them over," he winked at me.

"Mmm, you better mister!" I laughed at him.

"How's Harry?" I suddenly asked as I remembered that he too was not in the greatest shape right now.

"He's actually doing better. They think he'll live now," he explained.

"Really?" I said excitedly. This is great. My dad's going to be so happy and I bet Lei and Sethy are ecstatic!

"Yeah," he said.

"That's good, Lei and Sethy must be happy," I smiled, remembering how much I missed them.

"Yeah, they are. But they also really missed you," he said.

"Well then let's go see them!" I said.

"Anything for you, princess," he smirked.

I smiled at him, "Yep,"

He laughed as we pulled into the Clearwater's driveway. As soon as he parked the car I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I was excited to see Lei and Sethy.

"LEI! SETHY!" I yelled when I walked into their house.

"ISA!" Lei squealed running down the stairs too hug me.

"How are you!" I asked.

"I'm great, but how are you?" she said the last part quieter.

"I'll be okay," I smiled at her.

"Good, my best friend can't be sad!" she smiled at me.

"I'm still sad, but I'm coming to terms with it. I got to visit her. It was nice." I said, smiling back at her.

"That's good Isa. I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her," She said. "Actually I bet both of them do," she corrected herself.

I smiled at her thinking about how she was more than likely right.

"Bella!" Seth said as he walked into the room where Lei and I were.

"Sethy!" I smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?" he smiled, hugging me tight.

"I'm okay," I smiled.

"That's good, so how was the rest of your trip?" he asked.

"It was good, actually the rest of Maddy's family is going to be moving to Washington to be closer to Alex, their oldest son, who's going to the UW." I explained.

"That's cool, I can't wait to meet them," he said with his signature Seth grin.

"I can't wait for to meet them, you'll love them!" I smiled.

I spent the rest of the day just visiting with Seth, Leah, and Paul. It was great to just catch up with them. I missed all three of them like crazy. They were helping fix me, slowly, but surely they were fixing me.

"Hey dad," I said walking into the house.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" he asked me.

"I'm okay, you?" I asked walking into the living room to sit next to him.[

"I'm good, Harry's going good." He said, smiling at the thought of his best friend.

"That's good Dad." I smiled.

"Yeah. So, you're really okay though?" he asked.

"Yeah dad. I think it's time we talked though," I said, looking down at my lap.

"About what?" he asked.

"About why I turned into a zombie on you for a while." I explained.

"Wasn't it just because that Edwin boy dumped you?" he asked, confused.

"No dad, that wasn't really the problem." I whispered.

"Alright, then what was it?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, but can you just listen then ask questions?"

"Sure," he answered gruffly.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and explained the entire thing to him. I explained why I was a zombie and why I came to Forks, and why I had to go back to Phoenix. When I was done explaining this to my dad I looked at him and said, "Alright, you can ask any questions now."

"Was it really that bad living with your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, she didn't exactly care where I was or what I did. She didn't even know if I was home half the time." I explained, shrugging.

"I'm sorry Bells," he started, "I wish I knew so there was something I could have done."

"It's okay Dad, I'm here now and that's all that matters," I said smiling at him and hugging him.

"Are you going to be okay with, you know, everything that's been going on?" he asked me.

"Yeah dad, I think I'll be alright. I still miss them a lot, but I'm going to be okay," I smiled.

I sat there with my dad for a while and we talked about my life in Phoenix, before I came here. I told him stories of Maddy and I, and any stories about their family. It was nice to sit there with my dad and just talk. It was nice to know he cares more than my mom ever did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: another fast update for y'all! I hope you like this one. It's got a lot of new things happening in it and i'm hoping that you guys won't mind the fact that i'm taking SM original plot way off course. like way off, in no mans land. Well, here you guys go. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_  
><em>

_Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it,_

_And I know inside I'm gonna be alright_

**I'll Be Okay**

Graduation day. Thank god! I've been waiting for this day forever. I was finally going to graduate and I'll never have to see anyone from Forks again. Well except Angela, but I like her.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" Dad called up the stairs.

I smoothed out my dress and brushed through my hair. I took one last quick look in the mirror and walked down the stairs, "Yeah dad I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Dad said, grabbing the keys to my truck and walking out the door. Thank goodness he wasn't taking the cruiser. That'd just be embarrassing.

The whole ride there I thought about Maddy. I knew this day was one she was counting down to since she was a freshman. I almost started to cry, but quickly stopped myself. I shouldn't cry because I'm sure Maddy wouldn't want me to cry for her so much. That was just Maddy, she hated when I cried and I can honestly say I hated it when she cried too.

When we pulled up to the high school I kissed my dad on the cheek and said, "See you later dad," and walked into the school. When I got inside I changed into my cap and gown and went to the auditorium. Because Jessica and my last name were basically right next to each other I had to stand next to her. This better be a short ceremony because I might just possibly have to punch her in the face.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said in her snotty assed tone.

"Hi," I said shortly. I have nothing to say to her.

She just rolled her eyes at me and looked away, talking to some kid that was sitting next to her. At least she isn't talking to me. She drives me up the fucking wall!

"First and foremost I'd like to say congratulations to the class of 2012!" our principal started off.

Names were called and people clapped. I didn't really pay attention until it was my turn to walk across that stage. I really hope I don't trip.

As I walked across there was an eruption of cheering and clapping coming from one little section. Well not so little I guess. The whole pack was there, including Billy Black. I blushed as I walked across the stage and they cheered for me. This is so embarrassing.

After the valedictorian gave her incredibly boring and long speech and tossed out hats we were released to go find our families. The first person I sought out was my Paul. When I spotted him I ran straight for him and jumped into his open arms.

"Congratulations baby!" he laughed kissing my head.

"I'm so happy to be done!" I squealed as he swung me around in a circle.

"I bet you are," he laughed at me more.

"Now you don't have to pick me up from this hell hole!" I giggled as he placed me on my feet.

"Now you get so spend some more time with me," he said with a wink and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I laughed and kissed him. We stayed like that, kissing, until someone cleared their throat. Presumably my dad.

I blushed, "Hey dad."

He laughed and said, "Hey kiddo. Congratulations!"

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him.

"No problem," he replied. I let go of him only to be pulled into another set of arms. Lei.

"You're graduated girl! Now you can hang out with me all the time!" she all but screamed into my ear while hugging me.

I laughed, "You know it Lei."

"I'm so excited! You and me can finally go to clubs and party it up now that you don't have to worry about being in school." She yelled.

"Oh Lei, we'll have to see about that," I giggled at her.

"You know you want to Bells, and I bet Paul would _love _to see you in a short little dress to go to a club," she winked at me with and evil little smirk on her face. I blushed and Paul groaned, probably getting mental pictures of me in a short, revealing dress.

"Lei!" I yelled.

She just smirked at me and laughed, walking over to Angela to congratulate her.

I was pretty much passed from person to person after that and when I got to Billy he looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Congrats Bella. I'm really sorry about how Jacob has been acting lately."

I smiled, "It's okay Billy. It's not your fault."

"Ready to go baby?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah," I smiled turning myself so we were chest to chest.

He kissed me, it was slow and passionate. Not hungry or needy. I loved when Paul kissed me like this, granted I loved it whenever he kissed me, but when he kissed me like this I knew why I loved him.

"Alright love birds, lets go before you start getting it on in the gym" Quil said, laughing at his own joke.

"Hit him Paul," I glared at Quil.

"Anything for you Princess," he kissed my head and smacked Quil in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Quil yelled as Paul hit him.

"You deserved it," I glared.

"I didn't do anything!" he argued.

"You did too," I argued back.

"Nah uh!" he shot back.

"Did to!" my brilliant reply was.

"Liar!" he yelled.

"I don't lie," I said calmly.

He only mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. I smirked, knowing I won this fight.

"Let's go!" I said in a sing song voice, grabbing Paul and Lei's hands and dragging them out of the auditorium and too Paul's truck. When we got their I hopped in and waited impatiently for Paul to start the truck.

"C'mon let's go!" I said.

"Why're you so excited?" Paul asked.

"The Berkley's are going to be here in two hours at their new house and I can't wait for you both to meet them!" I squealed.

"That's right, they come today," Paul nodded his head.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait, you're going to love them! They're amazing. Wait until you meet Chelsea! She is just like Maddy, it's crazy! You'll love them so much! I know it. And I think that you might really like Alex Lei!" I dragged out the word really so it had much emphasis on it.

"Jeeze," Lei laughed, but I knew she was excited to meet Alex. I told her a lot about him already and I think she secretly already liked him, even if it was just a little bit.

When we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, where mine and Angela's party was going to be held, I hopped out and ran into the kitchen to see if Emily needed help.

"Hey Em!" I said happily.

"Hey Bella!" she laughed, she sure was hard at work. She already had so many dishes done. She must have been up since five in the morning working on all this food!

"You need help?" I asked.

"No Bella! It's your party, you're not supposed to be doing work!" she said, while shooing me out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay," I laughed walking out of the kitchen. I realized that while I was only in the kitchen for like a minute, almost everyone was here already. I looked around the room for Angela. I haven't really been able to talk to her much, and honestly I missed her!

"Ange!" I said when I found her.

"Hey Bella!" she said.

"We're graduated!" I squealed hugging her to me.

"I know!" she said back.

"Alright Angela, I need my girl for a minute," I heard Paul say.

"Sure, sure. I'll just go find Embry," Angela said, letting me go and wandering off to find Em.

"What's up honey?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Pauls waist.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. He took my hand and we walked out the door and down the beach. We were walking for a while when suddenly Paul stopped. He looked nervous. Paul was almost never nervous.

"What's up?" I asked Paul nervously.

"I need to ask you something, and I'm just worried you'll say no," he whispered, letting go of my hand and running them through his hair and down his face.

"Just ask Paul, I'm sure I wouldn't say no." I tried to reassure him.

"I… Bella, you have to know I work hard and I haven't had the easiest life. I've been on my own since I was 16 and I don't have a lot to offer you and I've already asked your dad and he's fine with it, but… would you, I mean…ugh." He trailed off, running his hands through this hair again before asking me what he wanted to, "Bella will you move in with me?"

I was shocked. We've been dating for about a month now. I'm surprised my dad was so okay with this, "Yeah Paul," I smiled, "Yeah I will."

"Really?" he asked surprised. He obviously thought I would say no.

"Well there's no where else I'd rather be then in your house," I replied, hugging him

"Our house," he corrected me.

Then he kissed me. Hard and long. I moaned as our tongues battled for dominance.

When we finally came up for air he held me to him tight, running his hands through my hair. "We better get back, Martin, Chelsea, and Alex will be at Sam and Emily's soon," he said.

"Yeah," I sighed happily. They were meeting us at Emily and Sam's house so they could be at the party. I was so excited. I had a growing suspicion that something big would happen when they were at the party though. I just couldn't figure out what it was though.

**Paul's POV (I know, I haven't ever gave you guys Paul's POV on things, so here's Paul's POV for a while)**

As Bella and I walked back from the party I couldn't help but feel utter happiness. She agreed to move in with me. The wolf in me howled in happiness knowing that she'd be around me more that she normally was.

When we got back to Sam and Em's the party was definitely in full swing now. The only ones missing were Jacob and the Berkleys. Bella's told me a lot about them. I could tell that me and Alex were going to be pretty good friends. He seemed like a cool guy from what Bella told me. I was actually pretty sicked to meet them. They were a huge part of Bella's life and anything that was important to her was going to be important to me.

"What you thinkin' bout," Bella asked as we were sitting on the couch at Emily and Sam's eating food that Emily prepared.

"You, and meeting your friends," I said kissing her head.

She leaned into me a little more, sighing contently, "I hope you like them."

"Baby I'm sure that I will," I pulled her closer to me.

"Good," she smiled.

I smiled when she smiled because I love seeing her happy and knowing that I made her happy made everything so much better. She was amazing. She was everything that I hoped for and I got it. I'm never letting her go, no matter what the consequences are.

"Bella I think they're here," Emily said looking out the window, and sure enough a white suburban was pulling into the drive way.

Bella squealed and leaped out of my arms and flew out the door. I was damn impressed that she didn't trip, but then again I've noticed she hasn't been tripping a lot. She's really not like she used to be. I'm guessing that the old Bella is starting to make and appearance again. I got up and followed her out of the house. When I got outside she was already hugging a tall blonde girl, I assumed she was Baby Chelsea.

"Paul! Come here!" she yelled, waving me over to where she was standing with three people.

"Hey," I waved.

"Paul, this is Martin, Chelsea, and Alex," she introduced me.

"Hey, I'm Paul Lahote," I said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Paul. So you're the one that's got Bella's heart now, hey?" Martin asked me. He was tall. Probably about six feet, not as tall as me, but he was tall. He had tanned skin and blue eyes. You could tell his hair had once been blonde but had specks of gray coming in.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Call me Martin, son." He said to me.

"Alright," I nodded, smiling.

I looked at the little girl that was next to him, "You must be Chelsea," I grinned at her. Bella was right when she said she was beautiful. Of course she was still a baby, but you know what I mean. Now that I think about it she looks just like Maddy did in the picture Bell showed me of her. This girl was definitely going to be a heart breaker.

She smiled at me, "Yep and you're Paul! So, are all the guys in La Push hot like you?" she asked me. Damn, she was not shy at all.

I laughed, "A few of them."

"Hmmmm…." She hummed thoughtfully.

"Alright Baby Chelsea, no hot guys for you," Bella laughed at her.

"You better not call me that in front of the hot guys," she play glared at Bells. I could tell they were really close.

"Maybe I will so they all know not to hit on my little sister!" she giggled.

Chelsea huffed and glared at Bella, then cracked up, laughing along with Bell.

I smiled at them, then turned my attention to Alex, "Hey man," I nodded. He was pretty tall. Almost as tall as me, only and inch of so shorter. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned hair and bright blue eyes. Well he would sure stick out like a sore thumb here.

"Hey," he replied back.

"I've heard a lot about you," I said to him.

"Same with you," he said.

"Hopefully all good?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella here really likes you." He sighed.

"I would hope so, because I love her," I said looking at Bella as she was still laughing with Martin and Chelsea about something.

"Just don't break her heart please. She's been through a lot in the past two years," he said sadly.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it," I said to him truthfully.

"You know Paul, I think this just might be the start of a beautiful friendship," he said smiling at me.

"I think you're right Alex," I said laughing.

"Hey Paul, is the pack doing anything after the party?" Bella suddenly asked me.

"Uh, no I don't think so. I know Embry and Collin have to go to work, but otherwise the rest of them I don't think are doing anything," I replied. Truthfully Embry and Collin were on patrol, but the Berkley's couldn't know that.

"Well then I just got you guys a huge group of muscled men to help you move in!" Bella said.

"That's really okay Bella," Martin started.

"Don't worry about it," I said to him. "The boys need it."

"Well, I'm very thankful for the help then!" Martin smiled.

"Oh, and if any of them act like idiots, just let me know. I'll handle it," Bella said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Are all the guys going to be hot?" Chelsea asked with an excited smile.

"Depends what your standards are," Bella teased.

"Anyone that looks like your man!" Chelsea laughed.

"Well then yeah! But, Paul is the hottest, no doubt." Bella smiled up at me.

"She's telling the truth," I replied.

"You men and your egos," Chelsea sighed.

Bella laughed, "Alright let's go inside so you can meet everyone!"

When we got into the house everyone stopped acting like idiots and looked at the Berkleys, "Hey guys, this is Alex, Martin and Chelsea," Bella said, "And this is Sam, his fiancé Emily, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry, his girlfriend Angela, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Colin. The only ones not here are Brady and Jake." Bella said, but when she looked back at the Berkleys Alex was locking eyes with Leah. Holy fucking shit, Leah just found her imprint.

"Did she just…" Bella looked at me and trailed off.

"Uh, yeah. I think she did," I told her.

"Oh my gosh! This is _great_!" she squealed and took Alex's hand and drug him over to Leah. "Alex this is Leah. She's like one of my best friends. I knew you'd love her." Bella said. But neither Leah nor Alex broke eye contact or said a word. "Okay, awkward, I guess I'll leave you two then," Bella said happily.

"What's up with him?" Chelsea asked, looking at Alex.

"Oh, just getting acquainted with Leah," Bella smiled.

"Huh, well you were right when you said these boys were hot!" she smirked.

"When would I lie to you?" Bella teased.

"When you said Paul was the hottest," she deadpanned.

"What!" Bella exclaimed. "You little missy are insane! Who is possibly hotter than him?"

"Wellllll," Chelsea dragged out and just as she was about to say something Brady walked in the room and locked eyes with her.

"Aw shit," I said.

"Hot damn," Bella said, astonished.

"Him," Chelsea finally said, apparently not hearing our conversation.

"That's Brady," Bella sighed.

"He is the hottest man I've ever seen," Chelsea smirked, making her way over to Brady.

"Oh damn," Bella said.

"What?" I asked her.

"She is so Maddy's twin. If Maddy would have thought a guy was hot she would have done the same thing. She's gonna flirt with him like there's no tomorrow," Bella said.

"Brady's gonna have his hands full," I sighed, looking over to where they were currently standing and Chelsea was obviously flirting.

"If she's anything like Maddy, which I know for a fact that she is, he sure is," Bella said.

"Kinda like I have my hands full with you?" I teased her and kissed her head.

"What?" she gasped, "I'm a perfect angel!"

"Uh huh, tell that to the judge!" I smirked tousling her hair.

She just huffed and walked away, over to where Martin was talking with Sam and Emily. I sighed, she's perfect. After all she's been through, I'm happy that the Berkleys decided to move here. Them moving here was going to make her happier than anything, and that alone makes me the happiest man alive.

Apparently she felt me staring at her and turned around. She smiled the most breathtaking smile and winked at me. Oh damn, I really have my hands full.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N; Hey guys! here's Leah's and Chelsea's side of how the imprint went down, enjoy! Don't forget to Review! i'm thinking if you guys want another chapter soon how about 7 review? that's not too much to ask! please and thank you! :)**  
><em>

_If anyone should every write my life story_

_For whatever reason there might be_

_Ooo, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory_

'_Cause you're the best things that's ever happened to me_

_Ah, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me_

**You're the Best Thing That'**s** Ever Happened To Me**

**Leah's POV**

When I looked into his eyes, I knew he was the one. It's like gravity shifted within me. It was like he was the center of my world and it was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

I vaguely registered Bella talking to us, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I was still staring into the most beautiful person I have ever seens eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful blue. So bright, like the ocean.

"H-h-hi.." I stuttered.

"Hi," he smiled at me and I'll be damned if my heart rate didn't pick up.

"I'm L-l-Leah," I stuttered again. Damn it! I'm Leah fucking Clearwater! No man should be making _me_ stutter! I should be making them stutter!

"I know, I'm Alex," he smirked at me. It was almost like he could read my mind.

"I know," I shot back smiling at him.

"Good," he winked.

I blushed and smiled at him, "So how do you like La Push?" I asked.

"It just got a whole lot better," he smiled at me.

"How so?" I asked.

"I just met this beautiful girl. She's got short black hair and the most striking pair of brown eyes that are almost black. She's tall and has a rockin' body. And I'm pretty damn sure her name is Leah," he smirked at me.

"Oh, really?" I smirked back.

"Oh yeah." He smiled.

"Hmm." I hummed appreciatively.

"Maybe she'd like to go out sometime?" he asked me. Damn he was smooth! I think I could get used to this imprint shit.

"Damn right she would," I smiled at him.

"Well pretty lady, you should give me your number then," he smiled wider.

"Here," I gave him my phone to put his number in.

"There you go Beautiful," he said. He just called me beautiful. It's been a long ass time since someone's called me that. The last person to call me that was Sam and that was almost three years ago.

"Hey, do you want to come to the bonfire next weekend?" I suddenly asked him. If I had to explain all this wolf shit thing to him then I'd rather he hear the legends first.

"Well sure, where does this event take place?" He asked.

"Uh, at first beach, but you know I could come by your house and we could walk together, I mean if you are living in La Push?" I asked. I then realized I didn't know if he was living in La Push or Forks. Hopefully La Push.

"My house is in La Push, actually it's only a block from the beach," he smiled.

"Well then I'll text you the rest of the details when I find them out?" I asked.

"Sounds good pretty lady," he smiled his heartbreaking smile at me.

"Let's go get something to eat," I said.

"Sure," he smiled and followed me to the food table.

When we got our food, I got a reasonable amount so he wouldn't think I was some pig, we went to sit down on one of the many chairs scattered outside.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said.

"Not much to tell," he said.

"There's got to be something," I pushed.

"I'm 21. I just transferred colleges to go to the UW. My birthdays April 10. My favorite colors green. I love sports, especially hockey. I played when I was younger, but eventually had to give it up for college. I'm majoring in Physiology. I love my family. I hate corn. I love Bella's cooking and my favorite animal is a wolf." He said. When he said his favorite animal was a wolf I smiled.

"You're a pretty interesting person I think," I smiled.

"Yeah? Well I want to know about you," he smiled brightly.

"Uh, I'm 21 also. My birthdays May 5. I haven't gone to college, but I really want to. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do, but I want to do something with animals. My favorite color is blue," I said smiling, thinking of his eyes before continuing, "Seth is my little brother and even if he's an annoying little turd I love him. I, too, hate corn. I used to be a bitter bitch, but Bella helped the real Leah come out again. I love Bella's cooking too and my favorite animal is also a wolf," I smiled at him.

"Well pretty lady, you're damn interesting yourself," he laughed.

"I like to think so," I smirked.

"Cocky are we?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

"You're an awful lot like Bella," he said to me suddenly.

"Yeah? I didn't know that," I asked kind of shocked. I honestly didn't think me and Isa had a whole lot in common.

"Oh yes. She's a cocky little bitch," he laughed.

"Honestly I've never seen that side of her," I said shocked.

"Well with everything that's happened to her lately I understand why. She let the real Bella go away for a while, but she's coming back. I think it has something to do with Paul," he smiled, looking at Bella who was currently being tossed over Paul's shoulder for some odd reason. She was screaming and flailing around trying to get out of his grasp, you could tell they were just playing though.

"Yeah, he's gotten her to come along way, but she's really helping him too." I sighed.

"They're good for each other." He said.

"Yeah they are," I smiled.

"Looks like Chels is getting it on well with that boy over there," he nodded over to where Chelsea was sitting with Brady.

"Oh, that's Brady. He's a good kid, bit if a goof, but he's cool," I said to him.

"Good to know," he said going into big brother mode.

"Oh stop, let her have fun," I laughed smacking him on the shoulder.

"I'm trying, but oww!" he whined at me while doing the most adorable pout

"Oh you'll live! I didn't hit you that hard," I laughed at him.

"Whatever," he huffed, but I could tell he wasn't really mad by the way he was trying not to smile.

I laughed and soon he joined me. He had a beautiful laugh. It was so bubbly and it made me happy to hear him laugh.

"Alex, dad said it's time to go," Chelsea said.

"Alright," he sighed. He stood up from his chair and turned to me, smirking. "Well pretty lady, I guess I'll see you later. I'll call you for that date, okay?" he smiled.

"Sure thing. Are we still on for the bonfire?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

Then he left with Bella and Paul following behind them. This man was the greatest person ever. I'm so fucking ecstatic I've finally imprinted on him, and he was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

**Chelsea's POV**

Holy shit. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Holy balls. Mother fucking hot damn. This boy standing in front of me was sexy. To damn bad Dad's making us leave now. I have and instant connection with him. He's so great, I'll have to ask Bells about him.

"Well, I guess I gotta go," I sighed. He looked at me sadly.

"Yeah, well can I have your number?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Sure!" I took his phone from his hand and put my number in it.

"I'll see you soon," I smiled and walked away. He was so hot.

"So Baby Chelsea, getting it on well with Brady huh?" Bella teased me as I walked up to them.

"Oh yeah, he's great Bella!" I squealed thinking of him. I learned quite a bit about him in the hour and a half that we talked. He was 15, so only a year older than me, well technically two, but my birthday is in a month, so I'll just go with one. He loves wolves, just like me! His favorite subject is science, just like mine! He's got an amazing sense of humor. He's the man of my dreams, literally.

She laughed at me, "I bet,"

"I can't wait to see him again," I sighed.

"Just how old is this boy," my dad suddenly asked.

"Dad he's only fifteen," I sighed. I swear to god if he makes a huge deal out of this I'll flip.

"Two years older? I don't think so." He said sternly.

"Dad I'll be 14 next month! It's not that big of an age difference. If you don't like it too bad. I like him and he's something that makes me happy! You have no clue how much I need that right now. Dad, I need him." I said the last bit quieter. I know I've only known him for about two hours, but I could feel that he was going to become a big part of my life. I just knew it.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you daddy!" I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's go to our new home." He said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see it you guys!" Bella said happily. I'm honestly glad we decided to move to La Push. Being closer to Bella made me feel closer to Maddy.

"You'll love it!" I smiled.

"I bet I will," she replied back.

When we got to the house Bella gasped. "Oh my gosh! You guys it's beautiful!"

The house was a two story and white. It had a wrap around porch and a porch swing. It looked almost identical to our old house in Phoenix. It was crazy.

"No way," Bella suddenly gasped.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"You live 2 blocks from Paul and I!" she squealed.

"You live with Paul?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he asked me today," She smiled lovingly at him.

"Huh," Dad said thoughtfully. I bet he was thinking the same thing Al and I were. They were so in love, you could tell by the way they moved around each other and how Bella would constantly search the room for him and when their eyes met she'd smile at him. Same with him.

"Yeah, so now we can visit _all _the time!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I said just as excited.

"Well let's go inside," Paul suggested. He was pretty quiet on the way here. I wonder why.

"Good idea," I said.

As we walked in the house I grabbed Bell's hand, "Bella come to my room!"

"Okay sweetie," she laughed following me up the stairs and into my room.

"Isn't it perfect?" I sighed. I love it, it was the prettiest shade of purple and had all my favorite quotes painted on the wall and ceiling. It truly was the best room ever!

"Yeah, it's great baby!" she smiled at me and then she noticed all the boxes in the corner, "Let's get those unpacked. Paul!" she yelled.

"Yeah baby?" he asked.

"Come help us unpack!" she yelled back down the stairs.

We got everything unpacked in record time. Just as I was putting my last shirt in the drawer my phone buzzed.

New Text

From: unknown

Hey Chelsea, it's Brady.

I smiled and quickly texted back.

To: Brady

Hey Brady! How are you?

"Who're you texting?" Bella asked.

"Brady," I drawled.

"Hmmm…" she hummed smiling at me.

"Oh shush!" I laughed.

"Uh huh, well we're gonna go help Al unpack, okay?" she said.

"Alright," and then she walked out the room. Leaving me to think.

New Text

From: Brady

I'm great. Hey do you want to do something tonight?

My heart started beating faster, he wanted to do something with me!

To: Brady

Yeah! What were you thinking?

I quickly got a reply,

Movie at your house or mine? If you're alright with that. -B

Yeah, sounds good. How about my house? -C

Sounds good. –B

I quickly texted him the directions and went to find my dad.

"Daddy, Brady's going to come over and watch a movie, okay?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Alright sweetie," he sighed. He was just sitting on his bed. I could tell he started to unpack, but didn't get very far. That's when I noticed the box that was open. It was the box with all the pictures of mom and Maddy.

"Daddy, it's okay." I said hugging him.

"I know sweetie, I just miss them." He sighed kissing my head.

"Met too daddy, me too." I walked over to the box and sat down on the floor with my back against the bed. I searched through the box looking at the pictures. I cam across a picture of my momma, Chelsea, Bella, and I. It must have only been a few months before Maddy died. I felt wet tears coming down my face as I finally remembered what that picture was from. It was from Maddy's birthday. God, that was probably the best night ever. The four of us went to a movie, then to some restaurant where a bunch of guys started singing and made Maddy stand on a chair while doing the chicken dance. After that we walked around town. I missed them so much.

"Daddy, can I have this picture?" I asked him still clutching the picture.

"Sure baby," he said.

"Thanks daddy," I kissed him and ran up to my room to put it on my nightstand. I would look at that picture every night before I went to bed and every morning when I woke up.

"Chelsea! Someone's at the door!" Alex screamed across the house to me.

"I got it!" I yelled back rushing to the door, hoping it was Brady.

When I opened the door it revealed the most stunning person ever, Brady. "Uh, hi" I said.

"Hey," he replied smiling.

"Um, let's go watch that movie," I said moving aside to let him in the house.

"Okay," he said following me into the living room.

"What do you want to watch? We have those movies over there and niftily," I told him.

"How about this one?" he said handing me some movie that was my brothers. I don't even know what it was, but if that's what he wanted to watch then sure.

"Sure," I said walking over to the DVD player and putting the disk in. Then I went to go sit by Brady, but I didn't sit close enough to touch him, in fear that he wouldn't want that.

During the movie I gradually moved closer and closer the Brady without really realizing it. By the middle of the movie I was pressed up against his side with his arm around me. I guess he didn't mind that I was so close to him.

~/~

"Night Chelsea," I heard and I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. Where was I? Oh, in my bed, that's right. Brady must have brought me up here after the movie. Huh, I don't remember falling asleep. How embarrassing!

"Night Brady," I whispered quietly as I saw his frame walking out of my bedroom door.

He truly was something else. I was drawn to him and I honestly couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not. I'm starting to think it's a good thing though. A very good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I hope you like this one. This is the bonfire, and the POV is mainly just Leah and Alex. So, enjoy and REVIEW(:**  
><em>

_Come as you are,_

_as you were,_

_as I want you to be._

**Come As You Are**

To say I was scared shitless about the bonfire tonight with Alex was an understatement. I was scared shitless times 10. What if he doesn't accept me? What if he realizes he could do so much better. Oh shit. Now I'm scaring myself.

"Lei, don't worry so much," Bella said to me.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

"Hey, I didn't know about the wolves either and I accepted Paul. I'm willing to bet that Alex will accept you," she told me truthfully.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. I smiled at her and looked at my outfit. I was wearing tight jeans with a cream long sleeve shirt, even though I didn't really need one. I wanted to look nice for Alex, and if dressing in clothes that would make me even more warm than I usually am then so be it. I'd do anything for him.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Bella. I needed to know.

"You look fabulous Lei," she smiled. "But, we better go. I'll let you walk to get Alex yourself and I'll go find Paul," she winked.

I took a deep breath and headed out the door to make the short walk to Alex's. I was a nervous wreck. I just really want him to accept me. I can't loose him. No matter what.

"Hey Lee," Alex said as I walked up his driveway, he was sitting on his front steps, already waiting and my god was he looking hot.

"Hey Al," I smiled nervously.

"Ready to go?" he asked, standing up to his full height.

"Yeah," I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tucked me into his side. I sighed happily, I could get used to it.

"So, " he started, "What do these bonfires usually entitle?" he asked me.

"Uh, just a telling of the legends and eating," I said nervously.

"Sounds like fun!" he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, they usually are," I laughed. It was practically impossible to be nervous around him because he was so happy and made me feel comfortable.

"Well let's get the party started!" he said with a huge smile.

I laughed, dragging him over to the food table, "Emily makes the _best _ food, and I suggest you get what you want right now or those meat heads over there will eat it all," I told him.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that offer then!" he laughed.

"Good idea," I teased.

He just laughed at me and started piling his food on his plate. I did the same, but didn't take as much as I usually did because it was one thing for the other boys to eat so much, but for me that'd just be awkward.

We sat down on a log next to Bella and Paul, who was waiting impatiently for Bella to let him go get his food. When we sat down she nodded at Paul who took off as fast as he could to go get himself food.

"Jeeze Bella, do you deprive him of food or something?" Alex laughed.

"Not at all, he just eats to much and I wanted to make sure that the girls got through first," Bella laughed.

"Makes sense," I smiled at her.

"Hell yeah it does," she laughed with us. "Al, where's Chelsea? Wasn't she coming with Brady?" she asked him.

"I think so? But she isn't coming until they tell the legends because Brady has work or something?" Alex said unsure.

"Oh, that's right," Bella nodded. Remembering that Brady was one of the wolves on patrol now.

"Hey Ange!" I yelled across the beach to where Angela and Embry were just arriving and I waved her over.

"I didn't know you liked Angela that much," Bella asked surprised.

"Well we're around each other enough, she's nice, " I smiled. I was happy to be making friends.

"Hey Leah, Bella, and Alex!" Angela said as she approached us with Embry trailing behind her, constantly throwing looks over his shoulder at the food table.

"You might want to go get something to eat for you and Angela, Embry," I laughed at him.

He gave me a thankful look and kissed Angela on the head saying he'd be right back with their food.

"He's so sweet," Bella laughed.

"Mmm, yeah and he thinks with his stomach!" Angela laughed.

"All the boys do," I laughed smiling cheekily at Alex.

"Hey!" Paul said as he approached us looking slightly offended.

"Baby, you can't deny it," Bella told him.

"Fine," he huffed, handing her a plate full of food.

"Paul, I'll never eat all of this. You know I don't have the same appetite as you!" she scolded him.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'll eat your left overs!"

"Oh, I see what your plan was now buster," Bella play glared at him.

"Don't be mad Bell!" Paul said, his eyes getting wide.

"Humph," Bella said.

"Baby, I wont' do it again, please!" Paul practically begged.

"I'm just kidding Paul, jeeze," Bella laughed at him.

"That was not nice," he growled attacking her lips.

Before things go to heated Alex said, "Okay okay. Bella's my sister, I _really _don't need to see this,"

"Sorry," Bella blushed.

"S'okay," he smiled at her.

"Hey guys!" Chelsea said, bounding over to where we were, with a happy looking Brady right behind her.

"Hey Baby Chelsea," Bella smiled at her.

"What's up?" she asked us, sitting down in the sand in front of us.

"Watin' for Billy to start the legends," Bella told her.

"Ooo, I'm excited!" she said.

"Good," I smiled at her. She was a sweet girl and she was funny as hell.

"Okay everyone, let's start the legends," Billy started in his gruff voice. Everyone got quiet, listening to him talk and tell the legends. I looked at Alex, who was intently listening to the legends. Chelsea was doing the same thing. Well, at least they seemed interested.

**Alex POV**

Wow, the legends were incredible. Billy was telling one right now about imprints and the Third Wife. I looked over to Leah, who was looking at me and I threw my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. It was weird it's like I had this instant connection to her. It hurt to not be around her, it was like we had this invisible cord, pulling us together. It was different, I've never experienced something like this before. I feel like I've heard this before. But where….

"Holy shit!" I said as Billy ended the last legend. Everyone looked over to me and Leah looked at me nervously.

I stood up and looked at them all ,"You… you guys are…. You're.." I stuttered, looking for the right word. "Wolves?"

"What?" Chelsea said, looking at me like I had five heads.

"It all makes sense! Why I have this invisible pull to Leah, it's an imprint! We have all the characteristics of one, but it can only happen if you're a wolf. You guys," I said pointing to all the guys and Leah," are wolves.

Everyone looked at me with a dumbstruck expression on their face. "I told you guys he was smart," Bella shrugged. She looked so calm about all of this, did she know?

"Did you know?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Paul's my imprint," she said smiling at me, "That's why you were here tonight. To listen to the legends and Leah was going to tell you about the imprint. Chelsea, Brady was going to tell you, but I'm sure you already figured that out," she said the last part to Chelsea, who was looking at Brady with love in her eyes and he had the same expression.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked in a small voice.

"Can I see?" I asked her.

"Uh, what?" she said.

"Can I see you as a wolf?" I asked her more clearly.

She looked at Sam and he nodded in approval, "okay," I followed her out into the woods. She stopped a little ways into the woods and looked at me, "I have to go behind those trees to phase because when we phase our clothes don't exactly come with us." She explained to me.

"Okay," I said to her.

I was waiting for a minute or so and then all of a sudden a grey wolf came out, walking toward me slowly. I gasped and it stopped about 15 feet away from me. "Leah?" I asked.

The wolf nodded slightly and yipped a little bit. I walked toward her slowly. When I was right in front of her I reached up and pet her fur. She was so soft! So incredibly soft. "You're beautiful," I whispered to her. She did this funny wolfy smile and yipped at me.

I laughed, "Can you change back now?"

She nodded and lopped off back into the trees. When the real Leah came back out I ran over to her and enveloped her into my arms. "Oh Leah," I said as I felt something wet on my shoulder and I realized she was crying.

"I'm so happy you're okay with this," she said quietly.

"Of course Leah, I'm your soul mate right?" I asked her and she nodded, "Then why wouldn't I accept you?"

"I don't know but I was so nervous, I'm glad you actually figured it out so I didn't have to explain it," she laughed.

"I'm smart," I said and winked at her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"We better get back to the others," I sighed.

"Okay," she agreed and we walked hand in hand back to the beach. When we got their everyone's eyes were on us.

"How'd it go?" Bella asked us from where she was sitting on Paul's lap, next to Chelsea who was sitting with Brady.

"Good," Leah smiled at her.

"I knew it would!" Bella said knowingly.

"Yeah yeah," Leah laughed.

We walked over to them and sat down with Lee I my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest. "You okay with this?" I asked my little sister.

"Yeah," she smiled at Brady, "it's weird, but in a way so incredibly cool." She sighed.

"It sure is, but me? I knew Lee was always weird, so it's not so weird for me," I teased Leah.

"Hey!" Leah pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at her and kissed her neck. She leaned into me and sighed contently. I was on a happy high. Trust me, right now nothing could get better than this.

"When do you go to the UW?" Bella asked me.

"Not for a month, I have to be on campus by June 28. I'm taking classes earlier so I can graduate sooner," I sighed, thinking of how I was going to have to leave Leah.

**Leah's POV**

I totally forgot he was going to have to leave. What am I going to do? This is terrible. I can't have him leave!

"Lee, can I talk to you?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed getting up from Alex's lap and walking with her until we were out of hearing distance.

"I know you can't leave him, so I have an idea," she said to me.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"I know how much you want to go to college, and the UW isn't that far from here. There haven't been many vampires around here since the Cullen's left and Sam's cutting back on patrol. What if we get you into the UW to take classes there and finally get your education you wanted?" she said to me.

"that's never going to work, Sam wouldn't let me leave." I sighed.

"I might have already talked to him about it," Bella said sheepishly.

"No way, and he's okay with it?" I asked shocked.

"You must have forgotten how persuasive I am," she teased me.

"Bella you're the best sister _ever!_" I said to her.

"It was nothing, he wants to see you happy too Lee. He still loves you, just not as much as he used to." She told me.

"I know, but still," I sighed. I loved Sam still too. Not as much as I used too, but the love for him is still there, it's just tiny now.

"Now let's go tell everyone and figure out what you want to major in!" Bella squealed.

"Lets!" I said happily and followed her back to the guys.

"Hey, what did you guys talk about?" Paul asked as we got closer to where everyone was sitting.

"Bella had a great idea," I said excitedly.

"And what was that?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to the UW with you and I'm going to get my education too," I squealed.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I'm going with you!" I smiled at him.

He picked me up and spun me around, "That," kiss, "is the," kiss, "bests new," kiss, "I've ever," kiss, "heard!" kiss.

I laughed as he put me down, "I just don't know what I want to do yet," I sighed.

"Bella, Chelsea, Paul, and I will help you!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at him.

"I think it's time we head out," Bella said to everyone and they all agreed.

She looked at Paul and said, "Why don't we go over to the Clearwater's and help Lei? She has to leave soon so we should help them figure out living arrangements and stuff,"

"Sure baby," he said and we all piled into Paul's truck and headed over to the Clearwater's. When we got to the hose and went inside I told my mom about our plans and she was so happy.

Bella was able to contact the school and convince them into letting me take courses at the college. I was still undecided in what I wanted to do, but Bella was helping me figure that out right now.

"Teaching?" Bella asked.

"Uh, no." I said. I didn't like school, so why would I want to spend a day with a bunch of kids who also don't like school?

"Hmm," Bella hummed as she was looking through the list of majors that the UW offered.

"Art? You're a good drawer," Bella said.

"But what could I do with that around here, and I don't think I'd enjoy that very much anyway." I sighed.

"Law?' she asked me.

"No way!"

"Dental hygene?" she asked me.

"Ew!" I said. I would _not _ be sticking my hands in some strangers mouth anytime soon, that was for sure.

"You're so picky," she whined.

"I know," I laughed.

"Oo what about biological oceanography?" she asked me excited.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It examines the processes governing the distribution, abundances, and production of plants, animals, and nutrients in the oceanic ecosystem. Emphasis is on investigations of bacteria, phytoplankton, zooplankton, and benthic organisms." She explained to me, "Or what about Aquatic Science?" oh, aquatic science. That sounds interesting.

"Hm, I do want to do something with animals, and being so close to the ocean I can do that!" I said excitedly.

"I think we just found your major," she laughed.

"Yes!" I screamed happily and did a little happy dance around my room.

She laughed at me, "now where are you and Alex going to live. I'm assuming you're going to want to share a dorm, right?" she asked me.

"I would think so," I though. Huh, I never really thought about that. What _would _ we do?

"Alex!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming up the stairs and into my room.

"What are we going to do about living arrangements?" I asked him.

"I have a dorm room that doesn't have a roommate yet, you can just stay with me in there," he shrugged.

"Can I do that though?" I asked him. Surly the Dean wouldn't want us staying together on campus.

"I don't see why not. It's not a gender specific dorm," he said.

"Oh, well then. Okay!" I said excitedly.

It was then that I noticed Bella left the room. Huh.

"I can't wait to take you with me," Alex sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"I know, I'm glad I get to come with you," I smiled at him.

"Me too," he laughed. "So what major did you pick?"

"Aquatic Science," I smiled.

"Hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you're here," I said softly.

"I'm glad I'm here too," he agreed.

"I have Isa to thank for that, don't I?" I laughed.

"I think you do sweetie, I think you do." He laughed.

"She's wonderful," I sighed.

"She sure is," he agreed.

"One month, then I don't have to share you with anyone," he sighed after while.

"One month," I agreed. Smiling into the crook of his neck.

If I had any thoughts about how I didn't think I was ever going to be happy again, they were long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N" don't count on getting an update until next Monday. I have finals this week and a hockey tournament this weekend. sorry, i made this one extra long, so that should be better, right? Well this is probably the longest chapter yet, so please be generous in your reviews guys! Thanks!**

Your love is better, better, better than that

Nothing is sweeter than you,  
>Making my heart beat so fast<br>Everything I could have been  
>That was at the end of all those other passed<br>Your love is better,  
>Your love is better than that<p>

**Your Love is Better Than That**

"Paul?" I asked walking through the door, purse slug over my arm and keys hanging from my hand.

"Yeah baby?" he asked me from his spot on the couch with Jared, both drinking beer, watching the football game.

"Why is there a basket of laundry sitting next to the door?" I asked, picking through the basket, looking to see what was in it.

"I don't know," he said.

"You don't even wear boxers, and these aren't any of your jeans, I should know, I buy them!" I said, picking up a pair of boxers and jeans from the pile.

"Don't ask me, the only boys here were Embry, Quil, and Jared," he replied.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as the thought finally dawned on me. I threw the boxers and pants back into the basket before ripping off toward the bathroom to wash my hands.

"What's going on?" Paul asked as he rushed into the bathroom.

"Quil!" I screamed, frantically washing my hands. I don't want to be touching his boxers, ewwwwww.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Those are _his _clothes, and I touched his boxers! Who knows what he does in those! Ewwww!" I told Paul with, what I'm sure looked totally attractive, disgusted look on my face.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Paul growled out.

"Ugh," I groaned. "That is so gross."

"Don't worry baby, he won't get away with it," he told me, kissing me on the head.

"Good," I sighed, leaning into him.

"I missed you," he sighed into my hair.

"I missed you too," I smiled.

"I wish you didn't have to work on my days off," he whined, holding me closer.

"Oh shush, I don't work that often anyway," I started working at the community center/ library in La Push. It was nice. I got to work with the kids when they hung out at the community center and got to be around books. I didn't get paid a whole lot and didn't work much, but that was okay. I liked being there when I could anyway.

"Still," he sighed.

"I don't work the next two days," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but tomorrow we have to help Leah and Alex move," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, but that won't take forever!" I said to him.

"Still takes away my time from you, and I have to work after that," he whined.

"Shhh, baby you get me all night anyway," I giggled.

"I like the way that sounds," he growled into my hair.

"BELLA!" shouted Chelsea as she walked through my front door. None of the pack knocked, or the imprints for that matter. I didn't mind, it was nice that they knew they were always welcome here, much to Paul's dismay.

"Yeah?" I asked, extracting myself from Paul and going to greet her.

"I need help," she told me.

"With what?" I asked her, hugging her.

She hugged me back, "Dumb math homework," she sighed.

"Wait, its June! Why are you still in school?" I asked her.

"Summer school," she grumbled.

"Why are you in summer school?" I asked. She was always a smart girl, why would she need to be in summer school?

"Dad wants me to take geometry this summer because he thinks I'm not as focused, so he thinks it will help," she replied, sounding pretty pissed off.

I laughed, "I'll help as much as I can. I'm no math wizard. If you want a math wizard, maybe Paul can help," I told her smiling.

"Really," she asked, looking at Paul questioningly.

"Yes really! I was in fact very good at math. I'm not dumb you know," he mumbled the last part.

"Well alright, how good are you at geometry?" she asked him, sitting down at the table and spreading

"Pretty damn good," he replied cockily, sitting down next to her and looking at the problem and helping her figure out how to solve it.

I smiled, leaning in the doorway, looking at them. I loved seeing Paul like this. He was so good with Chelsea, and I knew that when we had kids, he'd be just as good. He's going to be the best dad ever.

"I don't get this!" Chelsea groaned, dropping her head onto her book.

"Hey, it's okay, you're getting it, it'll just take a while." Paul said to her, rubbing his had up and down her back in a soothing motion. That made me smile even more. There were about two people Paul had enough patience with to put up with crazy moods. That would be me and Chelsea. I don't know why he puts up with us, but he does and he is _so _incredibly patient with me and her, and just takes everything in stride. He'd never admit it, but he sure is a softy inside, you just have to be able to find that spot. I think Chelsea found that spot the moment she met him.

"I hate math," she sighed.

"Well," I replied walking into the kitchen to get ready to make supper, "If you finish up soon, and do it right, then I'll make you your favorite dinner," I said in sad singsong voice.

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah," I laughed at her.

"Oh my gosh, Paul we have to hurry and get through this homework!" she said, starting on another problem.

"See! You get it now!" Paul smiled at her and hugged her with one arm.

"You're the best," she squealed and jumped up to hug him.

He laughed and hugged her back, "Oh I know it."

"Stop complimenting him, it only makes his ego bigger," I teased him, ruffling his hair.

He growled at me, which truthfully always made my panties a little wet, but don't get me wrong I'm still a virgin.

"Oh ew, stop," Chelsea complained, watching me and Paul. Apparently we were looking at each other weird.

I laughed at her and went back to finishing dinner, which was almost done.

The rest of the night was good, I loved spending time with Chelsea and Paul. I knew Paul liked being with Baby Chels, even though he'd probably never admit it. Currently, we were on the couch watching a movie, with me sitting sitting next to Paul, and Chelsea sprawled out across the couch over the top of both of us, sleeping.

I sighed, " I might as well call Martin, no use in waking her up,"

"That's a good idea," he replied, picking Chelsea up to go and put her in the spare bedroom.

"Hello," Martin said into the phone.

"Hey Martin, sorry it's so late, but Chelsea fell asleep over at our place, so we were just going to let her stay," I said.

"Sounds good, you'll be at the house tomorrow to see Al and Leah off, right?" he asked into the phone, I could tell he was tired by his voice.

"Of course," I replied.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow kiddo, get some rest," he said to me.

"You too Martin, night," I said and flipped my phone shut, throwing it onto the table and walking into mine and Paul's bedroom.

"Hey," he said as I walked in.

"Hey," I said, grabbing my clothes and changing. So yeah, we haven't had sex yet, but being with him is so easy. There's really no need for modesty.

I climbed into bed with him and snuggled into his chest. He kissed my head and whispered, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Paul, so much." I sighed and drifted off into a sleep where I dreamt about Paul and I, and our future together.

~.~

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a cheery voice said as I felt someone bouncing on the bed.

"What the hell?" I said, squinting to see who it was.

Paul groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"We have to be at my house in an hour, so get your butts up!" Chelsea said, still jumping on our bed.

"You are too happy in the morning," I groaned, getting up to take a shower.

"And you're a grump!" she giggled, walking out of the room.

"If I'm ever like that in the morning, slap me," I told Paul in all seriousness.

He just laughed and kissed my head, getting dressed and walking out of the room. Hopefully to make breakfast.

I sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over my muscles, relaxing my whole body.

When I was done in the shower I toweled off and threw my clothes on. When I finished brushing my teeth and hair I walked into the kitchen where I could smell eggs and bacon, mmm my man sure is the best!

"Thanks baby," I said kissing him on the lips and sitting down at the table.

He put a plate in front of me and smiled, "No problem."

I ate my food quickly, knowing we didn't have much time. We had to be at the house in 10 minutes.

"Alright, let's go!" I said hopping to my feet and grabbing Paul's keys off the table and walking out the door. I went and got into Paul's truck, starting the engine and waited for the other two to get into the truck.

"So you think you can just drive my truck whenever you want, huh?" Paul said as he got into the passenger side of the truck.

"Obviously," I smiled at him cheekily.

"Only because you're my girl," he said leaning over to kiss me.

"Your _only _ girl," I replied.

"Forever," he promised me.

"Let's go!" Chelsea said as she hopped into the backseat of the truck.

"Alright," I laughed and backed out of our driveway. The ride was short, we only lived about 5 minutes away.

When we pulled into the driveway Leah and Alex were hauling boxes out to the car.

"'Bout time you go here," Lei yelled to me as she put her box into Alex's truck.

"Sorry, we slept late," I smiled at her, walking over to give her a hug.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the excuses, come help me finish packing," she said puling me into the house and up the stairs to where her and Alex had been staying for the last month.

"Looks like you got most of it pack," I commented looking around the room that was full of boxes.

"Yeah, but there's some of my clothes that still need to be put into boxes," she told me moving over to her dresser and grabbing a box.

"Uh Leah," I said as I went to put a shirt into the box, but stopped myself.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You need to get rid of this, it has so many wholes that you'd be practically wearing nothing," I giggled.

"I didn't even know I still had that," she giggled, taking the shirt from me and throwing it in the garbage.

"Good riddance," I laughed.

"Yeah yeah," she said.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

"What? To be leaving La Push, or going to college?" she asked me.

"Both," I replied.

"I'm glad I get to go to college. I've always wanted to go, but because of this whole wolf business I was never allowed to go. As for leaving La Push, I don't know. It could go both ways. I'm glad to be getting away from these bad… memories," she winced, obviously remembering the whole Emily and Sam situation, "But, there are also good memories here. Like meeting you, and Al, and Chelsea, and Martin. It's hard to say I guess, I'll miss La Push, but not the bad memories that come with it," she explained to me.

"I understand, that's what it was like for me leaving Phoenix." I told her nodding my head.

She just smiled at me and grabbed a box to bring downstairs to the car. I grabbed the last box myself and followed her to the car.

"So, it looks like we've got everything, hey?" Alex smiled, walking over to Lei and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Have fun you guys," I said to them both.

"Of course, but you have to come visit, promise?" Alex said.

"You know it," I smiled at him, going over to hug him.

"I'll miss you," he said to me.

"I'll miss you too, big bro," I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Nah, you won't miss me," he laughed.

"The hell I won't!" I smiled at him and hugged him one last time before moving to Leah.

"Well, have fun in the college life," I said to her, pulling her to me for a hug.

"You have fun with the Paul life," she retorted.

"Oh, I will," I smiled at her.

"Oh god," she said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh shush," I laughed and hugged her again, before letting her go and walking over to Paul.

"Have fun man, don't forget about us," Paul said, shaking Alex's hand.

"Of course," he nodded, "Take care of my baby sister, you hear?" he replied nodding at me.

"Always will," Paul promised, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled up at him, knowing how true that simple statement really was.

"Take care of my other baby sister too, yeah? Make sure that little punk Brady doesn't break her heart…" he said, winking at Chelsea.

"Definitely. She's my baby sister now too," Paul laughed, ruffling Chelsea's hair and throwing his other arm around her.

"Thanks man," he said to Paul.

"You guys better get going if you want to get their on time," Martin said as he walked out of the front door over to where we were.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Leah sighed.

"Have fun guys, come back soon," I told them smiling.

"We'll always come back," Alex smiled.

As they got into the truck I laid my head on Paul's chest. I was going to miss them so much. Alex is my brother, and Lei became a fast best friend. They won't be gone soon, but they can't come back soon enough.

"Well, we should head back," Paul said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Chels are you coming with us, or staying here?" I asked her.

"I think I'll stay here tonight, but I'll more than likely be over tomorrow. Dad's probably going to be at Miss Call's house anyway," she rolled her eyes. Embry's mom and Martin have been getting along really well I noticed. Huh, it was good for both of them though. They've both been alone, and I know that Anya would have wanted Martin to be happy and love again.

I laughed, "Sounds good," and then got into Paul's truck and drove home.

"What're we doing tonight?" I asked as I walked into our house.

"Nothing, just having some Bella and Paul time," he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

I laughed looking at the clock, "Well it's 4:00 now. I need to go to the store to make dinner, wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled and grabbed his keys again and headed out the door.

"Of course, food is what gets you all excited," I mumbled.

"Heard that!" he shouted from the door.

"You were supposed to!" I laughed and walked out to the truck and got in the passenger side.

"La Push or Forks?" Paul asked as he started his truck.

"La Push," I told him as I turned on his radio. A Woman Like You by Lee Brice was on when I turned the radio on. I smiled and sung along to the song.

"I love listening to your voice," Paul said as he took my hand.

"Why?" I asked. I'm not that good, I was never as good as Maddy. She was incredible.

"You're voice is beautiful, hasn't anyone every told you that?" he asked me.

"No, the only person who really heard me sing was Maddy," I sighed.

"Well baby you're voice is amazing," he smiled widely at me.

I laughed, "Okay."

"When are you going to play guitar for me?" he asked me as we were pulling into the parking lot of La Push's one and only market.

"Maybe tonight," I smiled.

"Good," he said and got out of the truck and came over to my side and opened my door.

"Thank you," I smiled as he helped me out of the truck.

"No problem baby," he said as he threw an arm around my shoulders and steered me into the store.

We walked the isles, getting the necessary food we would need, and then there was Paul shoving random things in the cart that he though he needed. I rolled my eyes at him. He's so ridiculous sometimes.

"So, you're living with him now I see," said a voice from behind me. I was shocked. I didn't think I'd ever see him again. He constantly avoided me. Not that I complained, every time I was around me he freaked out at me.

"Yes Jake, I am," I said.

"What? He's already got you pregnant?" he asked snidely.

"Fuck you Jake. I'm still a virgin," I scoffed. Turning to try and soothe Paul who was shaking so hard I thought the whole building would start shaking. He calmed a little by my touch, but I still feared he might phase if I didn't get rid of Jake soon enough.

"Yeah right," he laughed.

"Fuck you, Jake. Fuck you. I thought we were friends? Remember when you said we'd be best friends? Yeah, so did I," I laughed , "I know I told you I'd never love you the way you wanted me too, you knew that and yet you act like I was actually yours when in fact when me and Paul started dating I was _no _ones. I haven't been anyone's for more than 6 months, so again. Fuck you Jacob Black," I all but screamed at him and I turned and hauled me and Paul off to the check out so we could get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Paul growled as we got into the truck he was still shaking.

"He deserves it," I sighed, "Want me to drive?" I asked him.

He nodded and scooted over to where I was sitting. I crawled over him to the drivers side and drove the short drive home, still reeling over the fact that Jacob could turn a perfect day into a completely horrible one.

When I pulled into the driveway and parked the truck I took the key out a sighed, resting my head against the steering wheel. I looked over at Paul who was still slightly shaking and sighed again. I took his face in my hands and looked him right in the eye, "Paul, baby I love you _so _much. You're it for me and there is nothing that Jacob can say that will change my mind. I _promise _you," I said and kissed him full on the lips.

He kissed me back and pulled back looking me in the eye," I know baby I know," he sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's get the groceries in so I can make you food," I smiled at him and pulled away to get the bags.

I picked up as many bags and I could and walked to the door, going straight to the kitchen.

"Baby?" Paul asked as he set the last of the groceries onto the table.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at my shoulder at him.

"How come when I met you, you were the clumsiest girl I have ever met, but now you're not?" he questioned.

My eyebrows knitted together. Huh, I never realized that. He's right though. Sure, I was a little clumsy back when I lived in Arizona, but never as clumsy as when I moved her, "huh, I don't really know. I think it had something to do with the Cullen's. I mean, I always felt a little insecure around them and they treated me like I was a glass doll, which I mean to them I guess I kind of was, but I'm sure that had something to do with it," I said truthfully.

"Makes sense," he nodded, getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Believe it or not, I was captain of the soccer team my freshman and sophomore years," I smiled. Remembering the great memories I had from then.

"No way," Paul said, shocked.

"Oh yeah, I have the pictures to prove it," I laughed.

"Why didn't you play in Forks?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. When I came here I was so messed up I didn't really think anything of it. I mean it was always something I did with Maddy, but I still love it," I smiled.

"Well jeeze, my girls a soccer star, and incredible singer, plays guitar, has temper that rivals mine, and is fucking beautiful? I hit the god damn jack pot," he smile coming over to me and hugging me.

"Hell yeah you did!" I laughed and shooed him away so I could finish getting supper ready.

He pouted, but obliged to my silent command and walked over to the table and watched me put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Do you want kids?" Paul suddenly asked.

"Wow, um, yeah of course," I smiled at him, kind of shocked.

"Me too," he beamed at me.

I laughed, "Well, let's worry about that when the time comes," and winked at him.

"Sounds good baby, sounds good," he winked back at me.

I laughed and plated his supper for him and set it in front of him.

"Thank you," he smiled cheekily at me before absolutely terrorizing his food.

"No problem," I laughed as I got my own food and sat in my chair to eat.

Dinner was quiet, as it usually was. There wasn't really room for talk considering the fact that Paul constantly had food in his mouth. I'm not even kidding when I say constantly. It's freaking insane!

When we were done eating and the dishes were finished I grabbed Paul's hand a pulled him up to our bedroom. When we were in the room I pushed him onto the bed and went to the closet to get Maddy's old guitar.

I played a few cords before taking a deep breath and playing my all time favorite song.

_I know they say you cant go home again.  
>I just had to come back one last time.<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine.<br>And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
>is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.<br>And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>my favorite dog is buried in the yard.<em>

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like i'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<br>if I could just come in I swear i'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
>From Better Homes and Garden magazines.<br>Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
>and nail by nail and board by board<br>Daddy gave life to mamas dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could just come in I swear i'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
>I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.<p>

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like i'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could walk around I swear i'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

I had little tears on my face after that, and looked up at Paul, only to find him beaming at me.

"Baby, that was beautiful, why are you crying?" he asked, taking the guitar out of my hands and pulling me into his lap.

"It just reminds me of my old home. That song really relates to me," I sighed, snuggling into his warmth.

"Oh baby," he sighed and rocked me.

"I love you Paul," I smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you too," he smiled back and kissed me again. This time with more passion and hunger. After making out for a while I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it off, only breaking contact with my lips for a short second. I moaned into his mouth, he is the best fucking kisser ever.

Soon the kiss became much more than a kiss. And in that moment I knew I was finally ready to be more intimate with Paul. I knew that I could do this, because I trust him and he's never broken a single promise to me. Not once in his life.

Let's just say that night was the best night of my entire life.


	12. Chapter 12

Can't you see me in the background  
>The helping hand when you're down<br>Pointing the way when you come around  
>The light in the dark<br>A stark reminder of where you want to be  
>A place you imagine but will never see<br>Because you can't forget about me

**I'll Always Be There**

The light shining through the window in mine and Paul's room woke me up. I smiled, remembering last night. He sure knew what he was doing, let me tell you that.

"Morning Beautiful," Paul whispered, in his deep husky voice.

"Hey," I smiled turning in his arms to face him and give him a kiss.

"Mmmm…" he smiled and buried his face into my hair.

I laughed, "Come on sleepy head, we have stuff to do today!"

"Like what?" he groaned.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet, but I know we have stuff to do!" I laughed and jumped out of bed to get into the shower. I heard Paul grumbling as soon as I jumped out of his embrace but he begrudgingly got up.

"It's too early," Paul moaned as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh shuh," I laughed as I washed my hair.

"Ugh," he groaned. I heard the water running, he must have started brushing his teeth.

"Poor baby," I laughed at him.

"What's so important that we had to get out of bed at 9 in the morning on a Saturday?" he mumbled.

"Mmm… I wanna head into the Port Angeles," I said.

"Why?" he whined.

"Get some stuff for the house," I told him, "And stop complaining, it isn't going to change my mind," I giggled.

"Fine," he huffed and walked out of the bathroom.

I giggled and stepped out of the shower and slipped on the water that pooled near the shower. Fuck, I forgot to put the mat down and then I slipped.

"Fuck shit fuck shit fuuuuck," I screamed as I fell. Holy fuck my leg hurts.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked me running into the bathroom only to find me on the ground writhing in pain.

"Fucking shit, my ankle I slipped on the huge fucking puddle of water and owwwww," I gasped as a pain shot through me.

"Aw damn," Paul sighed he picked me up and brought me into the bedroom to inspect in, "I'm taking you to the hospital," he sighed.

"Why," I whined.

"I think you broke your ankle," he sighed.

"Aw shit," I sighed, I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, "Can't we just see if I get better?"

"No," he said sternly and walked over to the closet to get my clothes.

"I feel like a baby now," I groaned.

"Well, if you would have remembered to put the mat down then you wouldn't have tripped," he laughed slightly.

"I know I know I know," I said.

When he finished getting me dressed he picked me up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Let me get my shoes on and grab the keys and we'll head to the hospital, okay?" he told me.

"Okay," I sighed and slumped into the chair. I haven't broken anything in over a year! Why the fuck did I have to break something now? At least it wasn't a clumsy fall…

"Let's go," Paul said and picked me up and put me in the passenger seat of the truck.

The ride of the hospital was short, considering he only went to the one on the rez.

"Bella Swan," the nurse called my name and Paul picked me up and carried me to the room.

"Dr Snow will be with you in a minute," she said and walked out the door.

"I hate hospitals…" I sighed looking up at Paul.

"I know baby, I know" he sighed, holding me to him a little tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"Bella?" Dr Snow said as she walked into the room.

"That'd be me," I sighed.

"What seems to be the problem sweetie?" she asked me, pulling up her chair to sit directly across from me.

"My ankle, I think I might have broke it," I sighed.

"Alright, well can you sit up here so I can take a better look at it?" she gestured to the table thing and Paul picked me up and set me on it.

"Well," she started examining it, "It seems quite swollen and bruised," she looked at him some more, poking certain areas. I had to bite my lip to fight from screaming.

"Let's get you an xray," she said and led me to the xray room.

When the xrays were finished I went back to the room and waited for the results to come back.

"Well Bella," Dr Snow said as she came back into the room, "It seems like you fractured a little bone in your upper ankle. It's not too bad and should only take a few weeks to fuse back together. It was a clean break so I don't have to set anything in place. I'm just going to put you in a small walking boot for two weeks and then we'll see how everything looks," she said to me.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll be right back with the boot and then you can leave.

"I was right," Paul said smugly.

"Oh shush," I laughed at him and pecked his lips.

"Here's your boot, you can walk with it but if you have to much discomfort use crutches, okay?" Dr Snow said as she fitted the boot on my leg.

"Sounds good," I said smiling.

"See you back here in two weeks," she smiled and me and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Paul said.

"Yep!" I smiled at got to my feet. This will take some getting used to.

"Just don't break anything else on the way out of the room," he laughed, taking my hand and leading me out to the car.

"Not nice," I pouted as he started his truck and headed back home.

"Oh hush," he smiled at me and took my hand.

"Still not nice…" I pouted.

"You'll live baby," he laughed.

"Nuh uh!" I said laughing back at him.

"You better," he growled out playfully.

"Quite wolfboy," I giggled as he pulled into our driveway.

"Hey now…kitten," he smirked at me.

"Hey!" I pouted and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oww," he whined and rubbed his arm. I knew it didn't hurt so I rolled my eyes and him and laughed.

"Poor baby."

"How're you going to make it up to me?" he waggled his eyebrows.

I smirked, "I can think of a few things," and then ran/walked up the stairs as fast as I could with this dumb boot on my leg and Paul soon followed.

~.~

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Paul whined as I got out of bed to get dressed after our fun filled afternoon.

I smirked, "Nah," and walked to the bathroom in attempt to tame my tangled hair. I sighed and decided I was better off just throwing it up into a ponytail.

"Please," he whined as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No," I replied at applied a small amount of makeup.

"But-" I cut him off.

"No Paul, I have to go to the grocery store anyway," I sighed.

He groaned and walked back into his room to grab his clothes.

I laughed to myself. He's such a baby sometimes.

I walked back into our room only to find that Paul was not there. He's probably in the kitchen. I snorted, he's always there if he's not with me. That boy only thinks with is stomach…

"Paulie," I called as I stepped into the kitchen only to find him with his head stuffed in the fridge.

"Yeah?" he asked, head still in the fridge.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" I asked nicely.

"Sure baby," he smiled and got the stuff to make sandwiches.

"Paul?" I asked as he set down a plate with my sandwich in front of me.

"Yeah?" he asked mouth full of his own sandwich.

"Does La Push high have a soccer team?" I wondered.

"Mm," he thought, "Yeah I think so. They were never really good, but I think their coach recently quit due to have trouble recruiting players," he told me.

"What would you think of me taking a job as a soccer coach and maybe a teaching position?" I asked him.

"If it's something you want to do, then do it," he smiled at me.

"I think I'll get my teaching degree online and then then when school starts up apply for the coaching position?" I told him.

"I think you'd be great at that," he smiled.

"Yeah, I could coach fall soccer for boys and spring soccer for girls!" I smiled.

"You really love soccer, don't you?" he laughed at me.

"Yeah!" I smiled brightly.

"Well you better dust of your cleats, school starts in two months," he smiled.

"Yeah I know, I think once my ankle is better I'll talk to the principal…" I said, letting my mind wander.

"I'm glad your so excited about this," he smiled at me.

"This is something I always saw myself doing," I smiled at him.

"Then I'm glad your getting to do it," he smiled at me and pecked my lips.

"It's because of you," I sighed, leaning into Paul's warmth.

"I know, I'm awesome," he said with his cocky ass grin.

"Your egos threatening to burst out of your being," I told him.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"Oh hush," I laughed at kissed him.

"Mmm," he said a carried me back up to the bedroom. God damn it, I guess I'm not going to get anything done today.

~.~

"Alright Bella," Dr Snow started, "It looks like your ankle has healed nicely,"

"Oh thank god," I smiled at Paul.

"If you start having and discomfort, and at _all_ then you come back and we'll take a look, okay?" she said sternly.

"Got it," I smiled and stood up.

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you Bella, let's just not make this regularly," she laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it," I giggled and took Paul's hand, dragging him out to the truck.

"Happy much?" he asked.

"Really happy!" I giggled.

"Oh jeeze," he laughed as he started driving for home.

I was ecstatic. These two weeks have been amazing. I signed up to take online teaching courses, I started looking into the soccer competition around the Washington area, I had already planned some ideas to get more kids to join the team, and now I got my boot off! Now all I have to do is talk to the principal, and I plan on doing that today.

"I'm going to head to the school, okay?" I said as Paul pulled into the driveway.

"Okay baby, good luck," he said as he jumped out the car and kissed me quickly before loping off to the woods, probably to start his patrol. I smiled and headed off to the school. Hopefully the principal would be here.

As I pulled up the school I noticed a few cars in the parking lot. Some teachers were definitely getting an early start on planning there lessons…

I walked into the school and headed toward the main office. When I got there the door was open, so I knew someone would be here.

"Can I help you?" a woman who looked to be about in her mid thirties asked me.

"Yeah… are you Principal Russell?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she nodded.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about taking the soccer coaching position?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh," she said surprised her eyes lit up though, "I've been scouring the town for someone who would take over the job!"

"I would love to," I smiled.

"You have played before, right?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I was captain of the soccer team in high school and played since I was five."

"Well you sound more than qualified," she smiled, but then her smiled dropped, "But there aren't many kids who are willing to play, and tryouts start in a month," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I already have and idea to recruit players," I smiled.

"Oh! Well may I ask what your idea is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on asking the council to add a soccer tournament into the big summer celebration they have every year," I said. Ever year on the first weekend of August they hold a huge party for the entire tribe that is full of games, partying, and has an incredible amount of food booths.

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said.

"Yeah, and I've already thought of having prizes for the winning teams," I smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea," she nodded, "Well, if you can get enough players then the job is yours!"

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Principal Russell!" I squealed.

"Call me Sherri," she smiled.

"Well I'll see you soon!" I smiled and headed out of her office. I now had and extra bounce in my step. I was so excited.

I jumped into my car and headed home.

When I stepped through the front door I called for Paul.

"Yeah baby?" he asked me, walking out from the kitchen.

I laughed, "I got the job!"

"Oh baby that's great!" he said and picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed.

"I'm happy for you baby," his eyes darkened, "I think this calls for a celebration," then he picked me up and ran up the stairs to our bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Things just keep coming up. I've been really busy with hockey, softball and FBLA. So i know the last couple of chapters have been pretty much fluff and what not, but there is going to be drama to come... trust me :) Well enjoy..**

F-R-E-S-H We (fresh)  
>D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)<br>We definite B-E-P, we reppin' it  
>So, turn it up (turn it up)<p>

So, turn it up,(turn it up)

So, turn it up (turn it up)  
>C'mon baby, just<br>Pump it (louder)

**Pump It**

The first day of tryouts is always exciting. The festival went great with the soccer tournament, I ended up convincing a lot of the high school students to join. So many of them have talent and I cannot wait to get this year started.

"Calm down," Paul laughed at me as he walked in the door after work.

"I can't! I'm so excited!" I squealed, while practically bouncing up and down from my spot on the couch.

"Oh, I can tell," Paul laughed as he kissed me on the head before heading to the shower.

"How was work?" I asked, getting up to follow him.

"Fine, how was home?" He asked teasingly.

"Okay, I have a ton of practice plans figured out and stuff I'm so excited. This is going to be amazing," I said.

"I'm glad your happy," He told me before stripping down and getting in the shower.

"Ugh, it's only 2:50? I still have like a half an hour before tryouts start!" I groaned.

"It'll go by fast," Paul said over the shower.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I mumbled.

He laughed, "So do boys play soccer in the fall then?" he asked.

"Yeah and girls in the spring. I'm excited," I said.

"What will the boys think about having a girl soccer coach?" he asked me.

"Who knows," I laughed. I don't really care if I'm the girl coach. If they think I can't play soccer than they can kiss my ass.

"Excited to break in your new cleats?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I love these ones! I'm so excited," I said happily.

"Good," he laughed and got out of the shower, "Well it's 3, so you should probably head out baby."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed happily and went over to kiss him before heading out.

When I got to the high school there were already some boys on the field. I recognized a few of them from around town and what not. I watched them kick the ball around for a while and just mess around, when I figured most of the boys were out there, I blew the whistle to let them know I was ready to start.

"Hey boys, I'm Bella Swan, but you can call me Bella or coach or whatever I guess," I laughed, "I'm the new soccer coach. Why don't we go around the circle and everyone say your name and grade," I suggested and nodded at the boy to my left to start.

"I'm Justin and I'm a sophomore."

"Aaron, sophomore,"

"Jamie, Senior"

"Alex, Junior."

"Carson, Freshman."

"Mark, Freshman."

"Cory, Senior."

"Noah, Senior."

"Kyle, Junior."

"Scott, Junior."

"Tyler, Sophomore."

"Trent, Sophomore."

"Mike, Freshman."

"Zach, Junior." Said the last kid.

"Well alright boys, let's start off with a little conditioning, hey?" I smiled as they all groaned. "Yeah yeah yeah I know, that was my least favorite part of soccer too, but hey it's gotta be done!" I laughed more, "Line up on the line right here," I pointed to the line closest to me, "And jog halfway across the field and jog back, then sprint there and back three times," I said to them and blew my whistle.

I watched them carefully, looking for the kids who were actually working hard. I noticed a few that weren't going there hardest, but most of them were. I was extremely pleased with this. So far so good.

"Good job boys, everyone grab a partner and a ball and pass for a while," I told them.

They looked pretty damn good if you ask me. I'm so pumped.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from across the field.

I looked over and who did I see? "Hey Sethy, Brady, and Collin!" I smiled at them as they came closer.

"So, soccer coach, hey?" Seth asked as they approached me.

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"I didn't even know you could run without tripping," Brady teased.

"Hey! I'm coordinated, I just wasn't for like a year!" I defended.

"Uh huh, sure," Collin laughed.

"Oh hush," I smiled.

"I wish I could play soccer," Seth sighed.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Wolfy issues," Brady said like it was common sense.

"Well yeah, but couldn't you just like… I don't know not go as hard as you could?" I asked.

"I guess, but Sam would never allow it, "Brady huffed.

"Just ask him, it couldn't hurt," I smiled at them.

"Maybe we will," Seth smiled, "Well we better go," he said.

"See you later boys!" I smiled and turned back to my team. I watched them pass for a while longer and they really did a pretty good job of it. I smiled, this was going to be good.

"So, does anyone here play goalie?" I asked as the team huddled around me near the end of practice.

One boy raised his hand. I think his name was Tyler. "Great!" I smiled. "Your Tyler, right?"

He nodded and me and smiled.

"Well alright, since not many people tried out you all made it and we'll start practice tomorrow. We'll figure out positions soon, but I want to be able to try you guys everywhere. I expect you all to be at practice, everday, unless you have and excuse, and if it's an excuse, it better be a pretty damn good one and you all have to keep up with your grades or you'll never see the field, okay?" I asked them and they all nodded. I smiled, "Alright then, see you all tomorrow!" I told them and gathered the bag of balls and pinnies and headed to my car. Walking with 3 bags of balls and a bag of pinnies is not easy.

"Need help?" a voice that sounded familiar asked me.

I looked and was surprised to find Jake looking at me, "Not if you're going to be an asshole."

"I won't," he said and reached for two of the bags of balls.

We walked the rest of the way to my car in silence and when we reached the car I opened my trunk and threw all the balls and pinnies in and turned to him. "Well, thanks Jake." Then I turned around to go get into my car.

"Bella," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to face him.

"What?" I said.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Pretty damn sure sorry isn't going to fix it," I snorted and pulled my arm away from him and turning to my car.

"Bella please," he strained.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I really am. I just want my best friend back," he said quietly.

"Jake the things you said to me were horrible. Do you honestly think that because you're saying sorry that it's going to change anything? Well hell no it's not," I said to him.

"Just… give me a chance?" he said hopefully.

"I don't know Jake. Let me think about it," I sighed and turned away to get into my car.

"Okay…" he said. He stood their until I drove away. Way to make my day better. I snorted, not.

I drove home in an irritated silence. I was still pissed at him. Very pissed, but also happy he tried to apologize.

"How was practice?" Paul asked as I walked in the door. Just talking about soccer immediately lit me up.

"It was so amazing! Those kids that tried out were incredible!" I smiled.

"That's good baby," he said to me and kissed my head.

"Then Jake came and tried to apologize to me," I sighed.

"And?" He pushed.

"I said I didn't know. I can't just forgive him like that, he said some really mean things." I said.

"I know baby, but you will eventually," he smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"I know, I know." I smiled into his chest.

"Well…" Paul said as his stomach started to growl.

"Let's make wolfy some food," I giggled.

"Wolfy?" Paul questioned.

"Well, you are a wolf," I smiled.

"Right you are baby, right you are," he smiled as we headed into the kitchen.

~.~

"Bella!" Emily squealed as I walked through her front door.

I laughed, "Hey Em!"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she hugged me tightly.

"I know! Soccer has me so busy these days!" I smiled hugging her back.

"Well now it's girls night, so let's party!" Kim said as she walked in the door.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"The Bar!" Kim yelled laughing.

"Sounds great!" I smiled.

"Let's go!" Emily said and she dragged us out to her car.

When we arrived at the bar it was pretty packed, I looked at the girls and pulled them over to the bar.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" The bartender asked.

"3 screwdrivers!" I yelled over the noise.

"A screwdriver?" Emily asked me.

"You'll love it," I giggled as the bartender handed us our drinks.

"Drink up ladies!" Kim giggled.

I laughed and downed my drink as fast as I could. Feeling the warmness of the liquor in my throat made me relax instantly.

"I'll have another one," I said to the bartender. I looked at Kim and Emily and they barley took a drink!

"Already?" Kim asked me, astonished.

"Gotta know how to drink your liquor girls!" I smiled.

"How do you know?" Emily asked me as she took a long swig of her drink.

The bartender gave me my drink and I took a big gulp before answering, "Mads and I used to party every now and then. Nothing to big. I went with her brother a few times too," I smiled remembering how much fun we used to have.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Mads! Just come with me, please?" I whined. She needs to have more fun. She's been to serious lately. _

"_I don't know Bell, what if we get caught?" she sighed. I could tell I had her caving…_

"_We won't! you'll have so much fun! Come on, soccer starts soon and when it starts we wont be able to party. Please,"I begged her. _

"_Fine," she sighed. _

_I squealed and jumped up to hug her, "You are the best!" _

"_Oh, I know," she smiled at me. _

"_Let's go!" I laughed and I dragged her down stairs to her car. _

"_We're going to a friends! Mads is going to sleep at my house then, okay?" I said as I walked into the living room where Anya and Martin were sitting. _

"_Okay girls, have fun." Martin said. _

"_Good thing they trust us," Maddy said as we got into the car. _

"_Oh I know," I smiled at her. _

"_Let's go!" She said. _

_When we got to Jeremy Yats house it was packed. We stepped through the door and my nose was bombarded with alcohol. _

"_Let's get something to drink," I yelled over the music to her. _

"_Okay!" she yelled back. _

_When I got over the where the drinks were Jeremy was sitting there. _

"_Hey," he nodded at me and Mads, although I'd say he was checking Mads out. _

"_Hey yourself," Maddy giggled. She's had a crush on him for like three years, I don't understand why she doesn't just ask him out. She could get any guy she wants. _

"_How you doin'?" he asked her as I picked up a beer and gave one to Maddy. _

"_I'm good, you?" she said. _

"_Great now that you're here and he winked at her. _

_She giggled and smiled at him. _

"_I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said to her and walked off to find someone to talk to so they could have privacy. _

"You okay?" Emily said as she gently shook me.

"Yeah yeah I'm good," I smiled at them and downed the rest of my drink then asked for another one.

"Bella are you sure you should have another one?" Kim asked me. Emily and her were still on their firsts.

"Yep, I can handle my liquor," I smiled. It was true. Over the years I've had a pretty high tolerance for liquor. It came in handy.

"I think I'll just have one so I can be the DD," Emily said as she finished off her drink.

"Suit yourself!" I shrugged and took a big swig of my drink.

"Well I'll have another," Kim smiled.

"Atta girl! We gotta get you out of this good girl phase," I giggled at her and told the bartender to hit her up.

"I'm not a good girl," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah you are!" I laughed.

"Coach?" someone asked me.

I turned around only to find Noah looking at me.

"Hey Noah!"I said happily. I didn't care that he saw me here. It's the weekend and I'm free to do whatever the hell I wanted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Having a girls night, I should be asking you what _you're _ doing here, though, "I asked curiously.

"Um, I just came with my cousin. He just turned 21 and he said I had to come… but I swear I'm not drinking!" he said quickly.

"Well I believe you, but don't let this happen again, okay? I need you out on the field!" I said to him with a smile.

"It won't happen again coach, I promise. See ya," he said and walked away.

"You're not even going to yell at him or anything?" Kim asked me.

"Nah, he's a really good kid and I was the same way when I was in highschool, if I catch him again then yeah I'll punish him," I said laughing.

"You're so bad!" Emily laughed.

"Oh I know," I told them. I downed the rest of my drink and looked at the girls, "I'm going dancing!" and took off toward the dance floor. Kim and Emily followed behind me and I grabbed their hands and started dancing with them.

We were attracting a lot of attention from the guys and I couldn't help but smile. When Maddy and I went out to party and we'd dance together we'd attract a lot of attention and let's just say it wasn't hard to find a date for Friday nights.

After about 3 hours of dancing I dragged the girls over to the bar for another drink. This time I ordered a shot of jaiger for me and Kim since Emily was going to be the DD.

"Drink up chicky!" I said and handed her the shot.

I threw mine back and swallowed quickly. The stuff was nasty, but who cares it made me feel good.

Kim coughed and choked a little, "What the fuck was that?"

"Jaiger!" I smiled.

"That shits nasty!" she coughed a little more.

"But it makes you feel good," I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but still," she made a face at me.

I laughed and ordered another drink.

"I think I'm done for the night, I feel pretty tipsy," Kim stated, even though I'm pretty damn sure she was drunk off her ass.

"Suit yourself," I said. I'm on my fifth drink and had one shot of Jaeger. I only feel tipsy, and if I was going to have a girls night than god damnit I'm going to get fucking drunk.

"Bella how much more are you going to drink?" Emily asked worried.

"Hey I only feel tipsy, so a few more drinks. I'm getting drunk tonight ladies!" I exclaimed to them then chugged the rest of my drink.

"Why can't I hold my liquor like you?" Kim pouted.

"You're a pussy!" I laughed at her and ordered another drink.

"No I'm not!" she complained.

"Oh yeah baby, you are," I smiled at her.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

I laughed at her and started drinking. After a few more drinks I was feeling a little more drunk so I decided to call it a night.

When I got home I stumbled up the driveway and into the house. I was pretty damn coordinated when I was drunk, but nobody was completely perfect.

"Bella?" Paul asked as I walked through the door.

"That's me!" I giggled as I flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" He asked me.

"Not that much!" I laughed at him.

"Uh huh, sure," he smiled at me.

"Really I didn't! I can hold my liquor pretty good," I said to him.

"Yeah, okay, so how many did you have, 3 drinks?" he asked me.

"Nope! 7 screwdrivers and 2 shots of jaeger!" I exclaimed to him.

"Holy shit! How are you not toatly shitfaced right now?" he asked me.

"I told you! I can hold my liquor!" I laughed at his face. He looked completely shocked.

"Hot damn," he muttered.

"I'm taking you drinking one night!" I told him as I let my head fall into his lap.

"Okay baby," he laughed.

"I'm sleepy Paulie," I yawned and cuddled into him.

"Just sleep baby, I got you." He whispered to me as he picked me up and brought me to our room.

"Pajamas," I said as I cuddled into the bed.

"Okay baby," he whispered as he changed my clothes and pulled the covers over me and crawling in next to me.

"Night Paul. I love you," I said snuggling into his warmth.

"I love you too baby, so much," he said and kissed my forehead, pulling me a little tighter to him.

**Don't forget to review! if you do i'll love you forever. **


	14. Chapter 14

__**A/N: Here you guys ... review.**

_If I just lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?_

**With Me**

We were on our way to Beaver for our first away game. It was almost an hour drive and I was stuck on the bus with a bunch of rowdy high school boys who couldn't stay still for longer than ten minutes. At least Paul rode the bus with me…

The whole gang was following the bus because they were excited to come see me coach our first game.

"Paul?" I asked as I was trying to figure out line ups for the game.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm glad you came," I said to him.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it," he said to me, smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"Good," I laughed.

"Coach!" I heard one of the boys yell.

"Yes?" I sighed and turned around to see what they boys wanted.

"Are we almost there?" Scotty asked.

"Scotty, we've only been in the car for about fifteen minutes, we've got another 20 or so," I sighed.

"Why so far?" Tyler whined.

"Stop complaining," I told him, "Not many teams around us have soccer teams and there aren't a lot of big towns around anyway, so deal with it," I told them.

They all groaned but within a minute or so they were back to being their teenaged selves.

"You handle them well," Paul laughed at kiss me.

"Hey, it's not easy, they whine. A lot." I told him.

"The girls will be worse," Paul told me.

"Hell no! They'll be perfect," I told him, insulted.

"I doubt that," he snorted.

I hit his shoulder, only half wishing I didn't, "Ass."

"Yeah, but I'm your ass," he said cheekily.

"Oh hush," I laughed.

He smiled evilly and started tickling me. I shrieked and tried to push him off, but that didn't exactly work, "Stop!" I shrieked.

"Nope," he smiled.

"Boys! Help me!" I screamed while laughing as I called the boys.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked as the boys approached us.

"Get him off me!" I laughed.

They all looked at eachother, and then looked at Paul, then at me, wondering if they should, or not.

"Do it or next weeks practice will be all conditioning!" I shrieked, at this point there were tears running down my face from laughing so hard.

"Okay okay," Cory said as he, Trent, Kyle, and Jamie started pulling Paul off me.

Paul let them pull him off me, as to not make it seem like he was _too _freakishly strong.

"Thanks boys," I smiled at them when I caught my breath.

"No problem coach," Carson smiled.

I laughed, "Alright, now go sit down."

After they all sat down I looked at Paul and glared at him, "That was not nice."

"Aww baby I'm sorry," he pouted.

"Not gonna work," I said to him and turned away.

"Bella," he whined, trying to get me to look at him.

"Nope," I said shaking my head.

"Baby," he whined.

"You whine just like the boys," I giggled.

"Do not!" he said, offended.

"Oh yeah, you do," I laughed.

"Nah-uh," he pouted.

"You pout like them too, I would know I spend 3 hours a day or more with them!" I laughed even harder.

He huffed and crossed his arms. The pout on his face was more pronounced and he had made him look like a big baby.

"You look like I big baby," I giggled and poked his face.

He looked at me and tried to glare but the second he looked at me a smile broke out on my face. He shook his head at me and laughed slightly. "I can't stay mad at you for the life of me."

"I know, it works to my advantage," I laughed.

"You little," he trailed off, shaking his head and laughing.

I giggled more and wrapped my arms around him and let my head rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I laughed.

"Stop making out!" one of the boys yelled from the back.

I sighed and unwrapped my arms from Paul.

"Alright boys, we should be at the school in about five minutes, _please _make sure you have everything," I stressed.

"Got it coach!" Mark yelled.

"I'm serious," I said sternly.

"We know!" he shouted back.

"Alright, well it looks like we're here so get your stuff and meet me at the field in 10 minutes, okay?" I said. I walked off the bus with Paul behind me and headed for the field. I was just crossing the parking lot when a voice stopped me.

"Bella?"

I turned around, shocked to see who it was, "Alice?"

"Bella!" she squealed and rushed over to hug me. Paul growled as she started coming closer.

"Stop," I said.

"What?" she said as she stopped short and looked at me, her face holding all sorts of different emotions.

"Just don't," I told her, my voice still strong.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because I'm fine without you, I don't need you," I told her my voice starting to waver.

"But Bella, you have to know that we didn't want any of that to happen!" She pleaded.

"No Alice," I said.

"Bella?" another voice said, a very very familiar voice.

"Edward," I said, nodding.

"Why are you with this mutt?" he growled.

"Because after your sorry ass left me in the woods I found my soul mate so screw off," I yelled at him.

"Don't use such crass language," Edward scolded me.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to, leave. Me. Alone. I'm perfectly fine without you," I yelled.

"Leave her the fuck alone," Paul spat out I grabbed his hand so his shaking would calm down a little.

"Get away from her you mutt," Edward growled out.

"You can't fucking make me," Paul growled out, his shakes becoming worse.

"Bella, love, please," he pleaded.

"Don't call me love, because I am no longer your love. I am Pauls." I said snapped.

"Just leave," Paul growled out, his shaking becoming worse.

I rubbed his arms, "Shh, baby it's okay."

"It cannot be! You do not hear the things he's thinking about you!" Edward gasped.

"I'm sure my thoughts are just as bad, if not worse," I smirked.

Edward glared, "He has corrupted your innocent mind."

"My mind was far from innocent. You have no clue about my past and who I am. You never bothered to ask, I'm not the weak little human you make me out to be so just leave," I said.

"Bella, pl-,"

"No, I have a soccer game to go coach so please leave, and never come back." I said and grabbed Paul's hand and made my way to the field.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he stopped us when we were out of view.

I finally let the tears fall, "How can they expect me just to forgive them?"

"Baby, you shouldn't forgive them. They're ignorant bastards," he told me and wrapped me tight in his arms.

"Please never leave me," I whispered.

"I won't, I promise." He said.

"We should probably head to the field," I sighed. I untangled myself from him and dragged him off to the field.

When we got to the field the boys were already ready for warm ups. They were doing their stretches. I was lucky I got such a great group of kids.

"Alright boys," I said, "Whatever happens tonight, leave everything you have on the field. I'll be proud of you guys no matter what, okay?" I told them.

They nodded and smiled, "Alright boys, let's go kick butt!" I yelled.

They all yelled with me and cheered.

~.~

With one minute left in the game we were up 4-2. Scotty scored twice, Mark scored once, and Cory scored one. I was so proud of them. They really deserved it, they played their hearts out and I couldn't have asked for more.

When the game was over I flipped out. I was so freaking excited. Our first game concluded in a first win. That was always the best feeling.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" I yelled after the game.

"Thanks coach!" they said.

"Time to celebrate!" I laughed, "At McDonalds!"

They all whooped and hollered and headed for the bus. I laughed but before I went to the bus I met up with the gang to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approached them.

"Bella! You did awesome!" Emily said.

"Thanks! But I didn't really do anything," I laughed shaking my head.

"Of course you did!" she said.

"Nah, I was just the coach," I laughed.

"Fine, you're an outstanding coach then!" she said to me.

"Well thank you," I smiled.

"You really did do great," Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jake," I said with a small smile.

"We should head back to the bus," Paul said.

"Alright," I nodded, "Well thanks for coming guys!"

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world Isa," Lei told me.

I hugged her, "Thanks Lei."

"No problem, Isa," she said as she let me go.

"Alright, see you guys later," I said and I waved.

As we walked back to the bus, hand in hand, the voice I had heard earlier stopped us again.

"Bella, please listen," Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I meant what I said. I don't want to hear from you, never again. Please just leave, " I said, trying to remain calm.

"But Bella, we didn't want to leave you," She tried again.

"Then why the fuck did you!" I finally turned around and screamed at her.

"I… i.. because.. we, "She stuttered.

"Exactly! You don't fucking know why you did, but you _did _and that's all that matters," I told her. Anger racking through my body.

"Bella, Edward wants you, you have to know that!" Alice said.

"If he did, he wouldn't have left. So why don't you save yourself the trouble of trying to make up for your familys mistakes and leave. I don't want you hear and either does anyone else," I snapped. After I said that I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the bus.

When I got to the bus I had calmed down a little bit, I didn't want to be bitchy when I saw the team.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as I got onto the bus.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

I looked a the bus driver, "Can you stop at the closest McDonalds?"

"Sure," he nodded and started up the bus.

When we got to the McDonalds it was a nightmare. It seems that we weren't the only people that waned to go their at 8:30 at night.

"Aw shit," I sighed. There were atleast 10 people in line ahead of us. This was going to be a late night.

"Coach the line is too long," Kyle whined.

"There isn't really anymore options," I said.

He groaned along with the rest of the guys. I knew the feeling. I was starving and I'm sure Paul was about 10 times as hungry as I was.

We waited for about another 25 minutes and by that point the whole team had ordered. Now getting our food, that was another story. It was safe to say that we definitely got home to late for my liking last night. I decided that I'd give the boys tomorrow off since we got home so late and because they played so incredible.

~.~

"Leah?" I asked. It was about a week after the boys first soccer game and I just received a phone call from Leah, who was crying.

"Bella," she sobbed into the phone. I've never heard her cry this hard, even when her dad was in the hospital and they thought they might lose him.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" I asked her, trying to soothe her.

"Alex, he, I…" she trailed off. I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"What are you talking about Leah? Slow down, I can't understand you," I said to her.

"We got in a fight," she cried.

"Just a fight?"I laughed, "Me and Paul fight all the time sweetie, it's bound to happen," I laughed gently.

"No you don't understand!" she said hysterically, "I told him to leave and now I don't know where he is!"

I sighed, "Leah he probably just needed to blow off some steam, I'm sure he'll be back," I said gently.

"But he's not even answering his phone," she cried.

"How long has it been since your fight?" I asked her.

"I don't know?" she said, "An hour?"

I sighed, "Give him another hour of two, Lei."

"But Isa, what if something seriously bad happens! What if someone kidnapped him, or or or… murdered him!" she wailed.

"Leah, calm down," I said sternly.

It took her a couple minutes, but eventually she calmed down enough to where she was only slightly sniffling.

"Just text him and tell him to let you know that he's alright," I suggested.

"Okay," she trailed off, still not hanging up the phone.

"Is there something else Leah?" I asked.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean Leah? Why wouldn't he want you?" I asked her, confused.

"I… Bella I kissed someone else…"she said, starting to cry again.

"What? Why? How? Why?" I asked.

"He was mad at me and I was mad at him so I kissed a random guy.." she cried.

"Leah why would you do that?" I sighed, exasperated. Now they were just acting like children.

"I thought… I don't know what I was thinking!" she wailed.

"Leah, calm down. Just chill. He'll still want you, he'll forgive you," I assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"He's my brother, I think I know him pretty well, and if I know anything he's a sucker for tears, so cry when he comes back," I laughed.

"Thank you Bella," she sighed.

"No problem Lei, call me if he doesn't show up by tomorrow morning," I told her.

"Will do," she promised.

"Bye Lei,"

"Bye, Isa," she said and I hung up the phone. As soon as she hung up the phone I called Alex.

"Alex," I said when he answered the phone.

"Hey," he asked, I could still detect the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"At a little store off campus, why?" he asked.

"Because you have Leah worried sick," I scolded him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have every fucking right to be pissed off!" he yelled. I almost never hear him get this worked up.

"Just cool down Alex," I said, "She's sorry okay? Yes, what she did was unbelievably wrong, but she's so sorry and you at least need to text her and let her know your okay," I said sternly.

"Why should I?" he grumbled.

"Because at least she deserves that," I said.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Good, bye Al," I said to him.

"Bye Bell," he said and hung up the phone.

"Ugh!" I groaned and rubbed my temples. My head fucking hurt from these two. I swear to fucking god all they ever do is fight, and when they do I get the calls of one of them crying or whining or bitching.

I groaned and banged my head on the table and let myself sit their for a while, soaking in the silence of the house until all the boys started to come straggling in. I was hosting a team dinner for the soccer team tonight, which meant I'd be cooking for about 14 people. Joy.

"What's wrong?" Paul said as he stepped into the kitchen where I still had my head on the table.

"Leah and Alex had another fight," I sighed, sitting up and looking at him. He still took my breath away, and I figured that no matter how long we dated, or were in a relationship, he always would.

"Jesus fucking Christ, why can't they ever work anything out?" he groaned, picking me up and placing me on his lap.

"Don't ask me," I sighed, "Leah called crying because Alex left the house because he was mad at her for kissing another guy," I sighed.

"Jeeze, they have some serious issues," he groaned.

"And you're telling me!" I said.

"At least I'm not the one getting the calls," he smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, luck you," I snorted, getting off his lap to start dinner.

"When are the munchkins due to arrive?" Paul asked.

I looked at the clock and sighed, "About an hour and a half."

"And how long will they be here for?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know, two hours maybe?" I guessed, leaning back into him, sinking into his warmth.

"Hmmm," he hummed and kissed my neck.

"Okay, okay okay, none of that, I need to start dinner," I giggled.

"Come on, just a little quickie before you need to start?" he pleaded, making his puppy dog face that he knew I couldn't resist.

I sighed and dropped the food I took out and turned in his arms, "Well when you say it like that…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Sorry for the wait. I've been busy, really freakin' busy and I've having a rough time lately. Just.. yeah. so can you please help me out and review my story? It'd make my day.**

**And yeah, i've started this one in Noah's POV. You know.. a kid from the soccer team?**

_Just another day that I ..._

_Had the best day of my life_

**Best Days Of My Life**

**Noah's POV **

There were about four things I was certain of. One, I felt completely and utterly sick to my stomach. Two, I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. Three, I felt way to hot and four, I was not going to be missing this soccer dinner for the world. At first I just felt weird and awkward, but then I started feeling hotter and felt like I was going to jump out of my skin, then I just felt sick and had a splitting head ache, but I wasn't going to be missing this dinner.

"Noah you better get going!" my mom yelled up to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I yelled back annoyed she was always doing this, but when I looked at the clock on my wall I realized I would be late if I didn't leave now. I sighed and picked up my keys to leave. I walked down the stairs and out the door to my car. I started it up and drove over to Coaches house.

When I pulled up I realized how many people were already there, I was pretty much the only one missing, which pissed me off. I was the captain! I wasn't supposed to be the last one there! My hands started to vibrate, which was weird, I get angry a lot but that's never happened. I took a deep breath and walked into the house where the team was.

"Noah!" Scottie yelled, one of my best friends.

"Hey man," I nodded at him and took the seat in between him and Cory. We've been best friends since forever. I still remember us being in diapers and our moms putting us together on the floor and we'd play for hours.

"Hey Noah," Coach B said as she walked into the living room where the gang was, flashing me a smiled. I ought to admit, she was smoking and technically she was only about a year older than me. Hot damn if Paul wasn't in the picture, maybe I'd have a chance.

"Hey Coach B!" I smiled back.

"You have it bad for her," Scottie whispered in my ear and smacked me on the shoulder.

I smirked at him, "Like you don't?"

He snorted, "Not as bad as you bro."

"Mhmm," I hummed at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled and hit me back.

I started shaking again, but it was like I couldn't control my rage this time. All I could see was red and I wanted to rip Scott's head off. What the fuck.

"Dude, what the hell," Scottie said, standing up and backing away from me, his eyes wide with fear.

I couldn't stop shaking, all I could see was red and Scott didn't even really do anything. I didn't really want to hurt him, but I knew I was mad enough that I could. I screamed out in pain as my stomach twisted in odd angles. "Shit," I heard someone say from across the room, "Paul! Get in here!"

"What?" another voice said.

"Look at him!" Someone else said in a hushed tone.

"Fuuuuck," the other person drawled out.

"Dude calm down!" Cory tried this time. That only angered me more. I growled at him and he put his hands up in a surrendering way and backed slowly away.

"Come on man," someone said as they dragged me out the door. I didn't want to go though. I kicked and flailed around, trying to get out of their grip as they dragged me toward the door.

"Let the fuck go of me!" I screamed.

"I can't do that man," Paul said back.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back, thrashing around a little more. Fuck this was the worst pain I have ever had. I felt like I was being ripped in two pieces!

"Just stop," he said calmly.

"I'm not going to fucking stop!" I yelled again. Holy fuck it felt like my head was going to explode and it felt like I was being gutted. Shit I don't think I'm supposed to feel like this.

I screamed in pain as Paul threw me to the forest floor. I screamed, and I screamed until I finally felt myself bursting.

When the pain subsided I looked down at myself. Paws? What the fuck!

_Calm down Noah. _

Someone said in my head. **In my head? What the hell I'm hearing voices!**

_Naw dude, you're not hearing voices, you're a wolf and this is Paul. _The voice said.

**A.. wolf? Are you fucking crazy? **I panicked.

_Calm the fuck down Noah! God, you're worse than Embry was! Chill, you're a protector of the tribe now. You remember the legends, right? Well they're true. _Paul said.

**Holy shit, all those times my dad used to tell me stories of giant wolves protecting the tribe from cold ones… they're actually true? **I thought. Holy shit.

_Yeah man, they are. _Paul thought.

Tree. Run. Dodge branch. Jump rock. Ooh pretty bird. Oh damn bigger rock. Ow shit where the fuck did that hill come from? Was that always there? run faster. Oh look a rabbit. Jump the stream. Big rock. Dodge branch. Run. Keep running. Another rock. What the hell where are all these rocks coming from? Tha fuck?

_Quill shut up! _ Paul said to the incredibly annoying person.

Woah a newbie! Ow shit I just slipped on mud. 

_Yes Quil, a "newbie" now go get Sam. _

What? Why do I have to do it? Aw hell look what you made me do! He whined as he ran into a branch.

_Learn to fucking multitask. And go get Sam! _Paul yelled through the mind link.

Fine. He whined.

I heard a little shimmer and then it was only me and Paul.

_That was Quil. Get used to it, he's a complete idiot. _

**Aw hell. ** I said.

_Yeah. _ Paul commented.

**Bella's POV**

"What the hell was that about?" Scottie asked as Paul dragged Noah out the door.

"Uh, nothing," I stammered. How the hell could Noah phase! I need him out on the field!

"Didn't look like nothing," Cory commented.

"Just let it go," I sighed and walked back into the kitchen, "Dinners ready though," I yelled back out.

Within seconds my kitchen was full of testosterone filled teenagers that were hungry.

"Hey!" I yelled, waving my wooden spoon around, "Get in a line or none of you will get food," I said with a glare

They all complied and formed a single file line. Once they got their food they sat down and started eating. I smiled, this was great. I just wish Noah and Paul could be here.

"Y'all ready to play PA this coming week?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Carson said.

"You know it," Alex said back.

"Good, they're undefeated so far, and let's hope we can break that streak, hey?" I asked.

"They're going down!" Mike told me.

"Alright, well put your actions where your mouth is then," I laughed at them and started picking up dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks coach, dinner was great!" Tyler said as he walked out the door.

The only one left was Scottie and he looked like he was to nervous to leave, constantly looking at the back door where Paul and Noah left just two hours ago.

"What's up Scottie?" I asked as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"I just… is he going to be okay?" he said quietly, fixing his gaze on his hands.

I smiled and put my arm around him, "He's going to be fine Scott, you have nothing to worry about," I assured him.

"Okay," he nodded and stood, "Well thanks for dinner."

"Anytime kid, anytime," I smiled as he walked out the door. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. If every team dinner was this eventful I don't think I'll live to see 25!

"B?" Paul yelled.

I shot up off the couch and ran to the direction his voice came in. when I saw him I launched myself at him and hugged him.

He laughed, "Everything go alright?"

"Yes," I breathed out and hugged his neck a little tighter before he set me down, "Where's Noah," I demanded.

"I just need to get some shorts for him and he'll be right in, but B you have to be careful," he warned me.

"Careful's my middle name!" I yelled as I ran off to grab a pair of Paul's shorts for Noah.

"More like danger!" he yelled back.

"Now why would you think that?" I said as I threw the pair of shorts at him.

"I've got a few reasons," he winked at me before going back outside.

I giggled and went to make some food for Noah, I knew being a wolf would make him hungry, and I'm assuming he hasn't eaten in a while.

As I finished making the gigantic plate of sandwiches I heard the back door open two sets of feet. I dropped the knife I was using and flew to the back door and hugged Noah.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you hungry? This is a big change isn't it? I hope Paul was nice!" I said.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Yes I'm okay, I'm feeling… different, I'm starving actually, and yes Paul was nice."

"Good," I said and looked at Paul with a smile. He just laughed and shook his head, "Come on I made sandwiches!" I grabbed both their hands a pulled them to the kitchen.

"Here," I said as I shoved the plate toward them.

"Thanks Bella," Noah said as he dug in.

"You're welcome!" I smiled and really looked at him. He was so young… but I guess he wasn't as young and Seth, Brady, and Colin, but still. Why didn't he phase sooner? I know Noah. He has a temper that quite honestly could rival Paul's at times. Sure he's a good kid, always does what I ask and usually sets a good example, but he could easily be pissed off and you definitely don't want to be on his bad side, that's for sure.

"Uh… Coach?" Noah asked me and I realized that I was staring at him… whoops.

"Oh sorry," I blushed, "Call me Bella," I smiled.

"Okay… Bella…. What about soccer?" He asked me.

"Oh shit," I cussed. I forgot about that. I need him out there, Sam _has _to let him play! "Let me talk to Sam," I told him and went to call him.

"Hello," Sam's gruff voice answered.

"Sam," I greeted.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked me.

"I want to talk to you about Noah," I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"I wanted to know if he could possibly keep playing soccer?" I asked.

"Bella you know I can't let him do that," Sam scolded.

"But Sam, please," I begged.

"Bella no," he said firmly.

"You can't do that though!" I reasoned, "What's the team going to think? What are his parents going to think? The boys can work with him on not using his full strength!"

"Bella," Sam said, but I knew I was wearing him down.

"Sam, please," I begged more.

"Bella… I can't," he said, not to convincingly. Almost none of the wolves could say no to me and my feminine wiles.

"People are going to wonder, just let him have some of his old life back, he doesn't have to go back tomorrow, or this week, just have the boys work with him. Please Sam," I pleaded.

He groaned and I knew I had him, "Fine."

"Thank you Sam! So much, thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed.

"No problem Bella," he sighed, "See you later,"

"Bye Sam!" I said in to the phone and hung up.

"You can play!" I squealed as I hung up.

"That's awesome!" Noah said.

"I know!" I laughed, "I need you out there, I don't know what I'd do! You're my leading scorer!"

"You would've done fine without me," he assured me.

"I don't know," I commented.

"So what's the catch?" he asked.

"Well you have to learn to control your strength while playing, if you run into a kid with all your might you might squash him, and that would definitely raise some questions," I said to him.

"Yeah I suppose it would," he commented.

"So, are you willing to do that?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah! I can't just quit soccer now," he smiled at me.

"True," I nodded. I picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher and started cleaning the counters off.

"So, why did I get chosen for this werewolf junk?" Noah asked me after a few minutes.

"I don't know Noah, you had the gene I guess," I guessd.

"But… I'm older than Seth, Brady, and Colin, so wouldn't I have phases before them?" he asked me with a concentrated look.

I stopped scrubbing the counter and looked at him, " I don't know Noah, maybe you just weren't ready to phase?" I said, but that didn't make sense, there had to be a reason, he technically didn't have direct linage to anyone with the wolf gene, he was the Clearwater's cousins, but that shouldn't make him have that active of a gene.

"I don't know," he shook his head, looking at the clock on the wall, " I better get home, Mom will wonder where I am," he said with a sigh.

"Alright kid, you're welcome here anytime, you know that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded and headed for the door.

"Good, cause I get bored!" I shouted as he walked out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind!" he laughed.

I smiled, he was a good kid. He didn't deserve to have his live turned around like this, but then again what one of these boys did? Jake always said it was a curse, but I honestly don't think so. I think it's a great honor, but also a burden. Oh well, it is what it is.

"Bells?" Paul asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby?" I said.

"Where'd Noah go?"

"Home," I commented.

"Oh," he said with a look in his eye.

"Mhmm," I hummed and started cleaning the kitchen again.

"So how was the night?" he asked me as he sat down at the table.

"Good, fun," I said.

"That's good. Noah already seems to have a good handle on his phasing. I wouldn't be surprised if he got back on the field by next week," he told me.

"Good I need him for when we play PA," I said.

"Yeah," he nodded again.

I smiled at him and continued cleaning the sink, every few minutes glancing back at him.

"Everyone's gone?" he asked again.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"Nobody will be here for a while?" he asked.

"Unless Quil wants me to do his laundry again, no" I told him. Damn Quil, always wanting me to do his laundry.

"Just you and me?" he checked.

"Yes Paul," I said with a short sigh.

"Soo.." he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked him, putting away some containers.

"Wanna do something?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"I have a lot do to Paul," I told him sternly.

"But B…" he whined.

"No," I said.

"Why?" he whined again.

"Paul I have a lot to do, I have to clean the kitchen, do the laundry, start a practice plan," I ticked off the things on my fingers.

"You don't have to do that now…" he said hopefully.

"Then when will I do them?" I asked him.

"I don't know… tomorrow?" he guessed.

"Tomorrow I have a morning shift at the community center and then practice in the afternoon," I said to him.

"Bella please," he begged.

"You got some before the boys came!" I said.

"But Bella," he said, walking over to me. He was giving me his sex eyes and trailed his hand up my arm and back down again.

I groaned. He wasn't making this easy, "Can't I just do this stuff?"

"No," he said and threw me over his shoulder.

~.~

I snuggled into Paul's warm chest, not exactly wanting to get up. I had to be at the Center by nine and it was already eight. I groaned and threw the sheets off me, "Paul you need to get up."

He grunted and rolled over, "Paul I'm serious," I sighed. Surprise. He grunted again and pulled the pillow over his head. "Paul!" I snapped, "You have to be to work in fourty five minutes, get your ass moving!"

He groaned but complied, rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. I sighed, he was the biggest pain the world to get up in the morning, trust me I knew from and everyday experience, not that I was much better on most days.

I got my clothes for work out and headed for the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. After I was done with that I put on a small amount of makeup and went to get dressed. I still had bout twenty minutes before I had to leave, so I could make breakfast.

I was making bacon and eggs on the stove when I felt Paul's warm arms come around my waist.

"Good morning baby," he mumbled against my neck.

"Morning," I said, leaning back into him.

"When do you get off?" he asked me as he plopped himself in a kitchen chair.

I racked my brain, trying to remember, "Um… 12:30."

"I get off at 4," he said.

"I'll see you tonight then?" I asked him, putting his breakfast on a plate and then serving myself.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are any of the boys going to be here today?" I asked him.

" I don't know?" he said. Sometimes the boys would show up to play Paul's X-box or watch T.V. considering we had the biggest TV out of the entire pack, and usually had good food.

"I bet Emily enjoys not having them around all the time anymore," I sighed. I liked having them here, even if they did annoy the fuck out of me.

"Yeah, she likes the quiet," he nodded, "She gets more done."

"Well she doesn't work, so I can see how it'd be nice," I said.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well I better head out, see you tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah baby," he said and walked over to me and kissed me full on the lips, long and hard.

"Knock that shit off!" Leah yelled as she walked into the house.

"Fuck off Lei," I laughed at her.

"Not likely," she snarked back with a smile.

"Bella!" Quil shouted as he came barreling through my door. He picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Quil put me down!" I yelled as I hit his back with my fists.

"No!" he said.

"Paul!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he asked coming into the living room.

"Make him put me down!" I screeched.

"Quil, stop being a knucklehead and put my girl down," He said.

"Fine," he whined, but he put me down finally. I had to have Paul steady me for a few minutes because I was still dizzy from bozo.

"You guys hanging out here today?" I asked, noticing Quil, Embry, and Noah behind them.

"Yeah," she said.

"Alright, I have to work 'till one, so please don't tear my house apart?" I asked them as nicely as possible.

"Sure B!" Quil shouted as he plopped himself down on my couch.

"I'm serious Quil," I said sternly, "you and Embry are _not _ allowed to try and play baseball in my house again, understood?"

"Yes Bella!" they both said.

"Good," I nodded. I really didn't want to have to put a new window in and patch the wall back up in five different places. Idiots.

"Don't aggravate Noah either!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Yes mom!" Quil shouted back. That little twerp.

Although he annoys the shit out of me, I love him. I love the whole pack, they really are just one big family. I smiled the whole way to work, again being in the best mood ever since moving to Washington.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/n: I know, i know. it's long over due. i'm sorry i just couldn't find anytime. I needed to get this out before i left for the state hockey tournament. I promise i wont' take so long with the next update!_  
><strong>

**This Little Girl Is Capable Of Murder, If You Hurt Her**

"What the hell happened in here?" I screamed as I walked in my front door. Clothes were scattered everywhere and fluff from pillows were all over the floor. Pizza boxes and empty soda cans laid everywhere.

"Hi B!" Quil said nervously as he walked into the foyer.

"What. Happened." I deadpanned.

"Umm.. Nothing?" He said nervously as Embry, Noah, and Leah walked in the room.

"Bullshit! My house is a mess!" I yelled, putting my hand on my hip and giving him a stern look. Noah had his head hung and Leah wasn't meeting my eyes.

"But Bella…" Quil said.

"No!" I said, "And you pulled poor Noah into this! Look what your teaching him!" I yelled.

"We were just having fun," Embry tried.

"But I specifically told you _not _to make my house a mess!" I yelled.

"We didn't mean too!" Quil cried.

"I am not picking this up," I threw my hands up in the air, "I'm going to leave, go to the school early or something, but when I get back you better have this all cleaned up. And I mean it," I yelled and turned back around and out the door.

I sighed as I got into the car, my head was pounding and that just pissed me off. I _told _ them not to make my house look like a tornado went through it! Why can't they ever just listen? I'm just not in a good mood. I was all fine and dandy until I got to work and then the calls started.

*Flashback*

"Hello?" I answered. I don't know who was calling… the number was unlisted.

"Bella," said a voice I knew I should have recognized.

"Hi… who is this?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you!" The voice said. It was becoming more and more familiar… but I still couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" I urged.

"You know me silly Bella," the voice teased.

"No. I don't. Who. Is. This." I asked again.

The voice sighed, "Bella, it's me… Alice!"

I was shocked. I almost dropped my phone. I thought I finally got rid of them after the incident at the soccer game.

"Bella, bella?" she said into the phone.

"What," I said.

"Well, are you going to talk to me?" she asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," I deadpanned.

"Why are you being this way?" she asked me.

"Because I have every fucking right to be this way!" I yelled.

"Bella! Don't use such vulgar language," she scolded.

"Why not? You're not my damn mother and I can do whatever the hell I want now that I'm not on your brothers tight ass leash," I said.

"Bella!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked again, "You know it's true. I'm so much happier now that I'm not with him. Paul is perfect." I said.

"Bella… you and Edward are mean to be." She pleaded.

"Why? So he can leave me again?" I asked.

"He did it for your safety," she gasped.

"No. He didn't. He did it for his own selfish reasons," I yelled, "You just left me when I needed someone the most!" I cried.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she asked.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm so different now?" I asked, "It's not because Paul influenced me! This _is _ me! _This _is the real Bella! The Bella who curses to much and loves to play soccer. The girl who loves to drink and loves a good party. The girl who loves having sex and hanging with my family. The girl I was before my best friend died," I cried.

"Bella… I never knew…" she trailed off.

"Because you never asked!" I yelled angrily. What right did she have?

"But I'm… so…" she trailed off.

"Sorry?" I scoffed, "yeah I've heard that one before. Nobody knows what it's like to lose your best friend. She was basically my sister. But you wouldn't know any of that because you never bothered to ask. You never cared. All you guys wanted to do was play with the poor, broken human. I see that now, I see what pricks you all are. I know what you guys are, I know your vampires, but did you ever bother telling me that? No," I said.

"You never asked," she mocked.

"How the fuck was I supposed to ask? "Oh are you a vampire?" Fuck no! Who asks that? I would have never thought of it anyway! God, are you _stupid_?" I yelled at her.

"Bella!" she yelled back.

"Goodbye Alice," I deadpanned and hung up the phone.

*End of Flashback*

She proceeded to call me multiple times after that and leave me voicemails and texts. I deleted them all before I even read them or listened to them. She didn't deserve my time.

My phone started ringing again and I groaned, I picked it up and looked at the caller, thankfully it was just Paul.

"Hi baby," I said as I answered the phone and I instantly relaxed.

"Hi sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked. He always knew when something was up. I guess that's the way that the imprint bond worked.

"Alice started calling me today," I sighed, sinking further into the seat of my car.

"What?" he growled angrily.

"Baby calm down, I talked to her for a bit, but all we did was yell at each other, but she won't stop calling me," I said.

"Why can't she just leave you the fuck alone!" he growled.

"I know Paul, I know," I sighed, looking out the window. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain.

"We have to do something," he ground out.

"Just give it a day," I suggested, "if she doesn't stop then we can."

"I want to do something _now!_" he roared.

"Paul, calm down!" I soothed.

"No!" he said. It was like I could feel him shaking, yet he was no where near me, "I want something done!"

"We can't do anything," I sighed, "We don't even know where they are!" I said.

"I'll find them!" he growled.

"Paul stop! You're not being logical about this. You don't even have a lead as to where they'd be. Give it a day, and if she doesn't stop calling I'll let you do something," I said soothingly.

"Fuck no!" he roared again, "I want to do something now! they have to leave you alone! They've done nothing but hurt you! Especially when you needed them most! What right do they have to start calling you now? I fucing hate them!" he screamed.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, god damn he can yell loudly, "Paul knock it off, be logical," I scolded.

"Why the fuck should I?" he asked.

"Because!" I screamed, "I don't want you getting hurt and being stupid!"

"Oh? So now you think I'm weak and stupid?" he yelled accusingly.

"No! I never said that! How your acting is stupid but if you don't think this through you'll get hurt!" I yelled at him pleadingly, hoping he'd see what I'm getting at.

"I have thought this through! I've thought about how much I want to kick that mother fuckers ass!" he yelled at me.

"Paul!" I pleaded, "Stop! How the hell are you supposed to find them? For all you know they could be across the god damn country! You can't do anything! Anything they say to me wont affect me!"

"Bullshit it won't!" he yelled, "It already has! I could feel it through the imprint bond," he screamed.

"That's because of the shit she said! I haven't talked to her since then!" I yelled into the phone. I pulled the car over. It was raining harder now and I couldn't drive like this.

"She hurt you! Why can't you get that through your fucking head?" he yelled at me again.

I sighed exasperatedly, "I know she hurt me! It was just words, words hurt people sometimes and you just have to accept that! You're not always going to be there to defend me when someone says something mean to me!" I tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit I can't!" he ground out, "I'm going to do something about this," he yelled.

"Stop Paul!" I cried, "You can't!"

"Why the fuck can't I Isabella?" he yelled.

"Because I love you! I don't want anything to happen to you! You're nothing thinking this through, you're acting on pure anger!" I screamed at him.

"I'm doing this because I love _you_." He growled, "I'm not going to let him or that fucking family hurt you anymore!" he yelled.

"Paul please," I pleaded.

"No, I'm going," he said.

"Paul!" I cried, in total hysterics now.

"Obviously you don't trust me enough to handle this," he growled.

"I _do _trust you! I _love _ you! Of course I trust you! I'm just worried! What if you do this and you find them, Paul it's one against 7! You're going to get hurt!" I wailed letting my head drop to the steering wheel.

"I'm going to be fine! Why can't you see that!" he screamed at me.

"Because you won't be, why can't you see that!" I yelled back.

"I'll be fine!" he yelled again, "I can handle this, I need to put this prick in his place."

"But they aren't even doing anything now," I cried, "Just please,"

"So what? You still love the fucking leech and want to keep them safe? Going back to them?" he yelled.

I gasped, "How the hell could you think t hat! I love you! I love all the wolves and imprints! They're my family!" I screamed back, angry now.

"Obviously not if you don't want me to do anything about them," he scoffed.

"Fuck you Paul Lahote, fuck you," I yelled into the phone. I hung it up and threw it on the seat next to me. It was still raining hard, which meant practice for tonight would be cancelled. I sighed. I really needed to do something. I can't sit here and just wait. My phone rang again. Paul.

I picked it up and silenced it. And threw it in the passenger seat. I pulled off the side of the road and kept going toward the school. I don't care if it's pouring rain I'm going to the field.

When I got there I parked my car near the field and got out, my body instantly getting wet from the pouring rain. I kicked off my tennis shoes and put my cleats on. I pealed off my sweatshirt and grabbed the bag of balls from my trunk.

The field was getting really muddy, my feet were sinking into the ground with every step, but I didn't care. I didn't fucking care at all.

I placed the bag of balls on the ground and dumped them out. I took a shot at the goal as hard as I could. I kept doing that until I ran out of balls and when I did I went over to the goal and kicked them back toward the bag.

I've been here for about an hour and I knew Paul's truck was parked next to mine, but I refused to look at it. I was still insanely pissed at him and he knew it. He was such an asshole sometimes!

Sweat was dripping down my face, my body was covered in mud and rain. I pealed my shirt off my body, leaving me in my sports bra and running shorts. My cleats were clumped with mud and every time I kicked the ball some of it would fly off into the air.

"Bella, come on, it's late," Paul yelled from his truck.

I glanced over at him, he was making his way toward me, I refused to answer him. I had nothing to say to him.

"Bella, baby, please," he begged, "I'm sorry, I was just angry," he tried.

I scoffed and shook my head, kick another ball as hard as I could toward the goal.

"Bella, come on," he said and he grabbed my arm.

I yanked it away and turned my gaze on him, "Leave."

"Not until you come with me," he said, holding me stare.

"I said leave," I growled.

"And I said not until you come with me," he said back.

"I want to be alone, I'll make my own way home," I said to him.

"No," he said back.

"Yes! I'll make my own damn decisions thank you very much," I glared.

"You're coming with me," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"No I'm fucking not!" I yelled and yanked my arm away again, "Just leave Paul," I said quietly.

"Bella.."he tried.

"No. Just leave, I'll be home before it's too dark," I said to him.

"You've been here for 3 hours.. you need to come home," he pleaded.

"Paul, please," I whispered, "Just leave."

"Fine," he said, he walked over to me and pulled me into him. I let my arms hand at my side and my body went rigged, I was pissed at hell at him, but I wanted so desperately to hug him back. I wouldn't let myself though. He dropped a kiss on top of my head before stepping away, "if you're not back in 3 hours I'm coming back," he said to me before turn away and going back to his truck.

I started kicking the balls again. I was so pissed. How could he think that I still wanted those damn sparkly mother fuckers? I don't! I haven't since I met him! He's my everything, but apparently he's to fucking blind to see it. I love him so much. Him saying that really drove a knife through my heart. That really fucking hurt.

I stayed at the field for another two and a half hours. I was drenched in sweat and mud and my hair was soaking wet. I gathered all the balls and put them in the back before heading back to my car. I grabbed a towel I always keep in my car and put it on the seat so I would get it all muddy.

When I pulled in the driveway I just sat there for a while. I had hoped that he was sleeping, but I knew I wouldn't get that lucky. He always waited up for me. I didn't want to see him though. I really didn't.

I sighed and got out of the car. When I walked into the house I kicked my shoes off and headed toward the kitchen. I needed something to eat, my stomach was growling at me in anger.

I made myself two sandwiches and Paul walked in, eyes a little red and hair sticking up at odd angles, like he was running his hands through it repeatedly.

I raised my eyes brows at him and sat down to eat, grabbing my laptop and stats sheets off the table to put the kids stats into the computer.

He sat down next to me and stared at me for a while before saying, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I said glancing up at him before returning to my computer.

"I really am, I didn't mean anything I said, I know I was being stupid," he sighed.

"I know," I said again.

"Bella please say something else," he pleaded.

"Like what?" I asked, "that I'm fucking pissed as hell that after everything we've been though you would be stupid enough to think I still wanted them?"

"Bella… I…"he trailed off.

"I know, you're sorry, but I'm still mad. I'm going to be mad for a while. You really hurt me and I just need time, alright?" I asked. He nodded and sighed, running his hands through his hair again, "But don't you think for a second that I'm going to walk out on you. I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, so much," he whispered quietly. He looked me in the eyes and smiled slightly.

I smiled back, "I need to finish these stats and then I'm going to take a shower, just go to bed," I said to him.

"Okay," he whispered. He stood up and dropped another kiss on my head, and then my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said to him as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I sighed, I loved him. I really did, but I can't forgive him so easily and surely he knows that.


End file.
